Foster Freedom
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Abused, unloved & alone. Those three words were familiar to Skye. Her powers to "fly" made her an outcast. It wasnt until her Sweet Sixteen did she find out she had telepathic powers as well. Now she must attend Xaviers school. Temp. Pause.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summary: Abused, unloved, and alone. Those three words were familiar to Skye. Her powers to fly made her an outcast. It wasn't until her "Sweet Sixteen" did she find out she had telepathic powers as well. Now she must attend Xavier's school, surrounded by people she doesn't know. She must fight Magneto and question her actions; which side is really good? Magneto/Xavier/OC type deal. You don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

The sound of expensive china breaking against thin walls was heard inside an old dusty moldy looking house. It was two stories high, the windows were cracked, the shutters were off the hinges, the paint was peeling off, and the steps were torn apart. The house looked bad but the inside rooms were worse. Inside held two adults and a teenager; the teenager watching with bored curiosity as the two adults fought and shouted. The neighbors heard the fights...they always did.

Screams of money wasted and clothing echoed in the air. Insults were thrown back and forth. The two adults named Bill and Amelia were fighting about money for their foster daughter Skye. It was the same thing every night.

Skye glanced at her reflection in the mirror; messy long black hair put in a bun with Japanese chopsticks, gray eyes and red lips covered with black lipstick. She was sixteen. Many teenagers would assume the age sixteen was the year of getting a car...but not for her. Besides the fact that they had no money for a car, this year meant something different for her; mutation.

Although her foster parents didn't realize it, they had taken in a mutant. She'd be sprung out of the place as soon as they figured it out. Ever since she was ten, her parents threw her into an adoption center. From then on, every few months or every few weeks depending on how long she could hide her curse, she'd be tossed into a different family. It was amazing that she had stayed with these people for half a year. Placing a long black trench coat over her black dress, she put on her military boots and left the house before punches flew through the air along with insults. Sometimes she was lucky to avoid then but sometimes her luck ran out. Her dress was simply black with a few silver lines on the edges, flowers she drew on there. Wrapping the coat around her thin waist, she looked up at the gray sky.

Once again, it looked like it was planning to rain. Skye sighed lightly and walked down the road towards a forest she always stayed at for refuge. None of the neighbors allowed her inside during her parent's fights because of her appearance. She was poor, she knew, but she tried to wash her clothing every day...what clothing she had at least. So she'd go into the forest and just sit there, listening to happy families walk by.

The fall air blew against her, making her shiver inside the frail rat bitten coat. The leaves that had fallen from the trees blew playfully around her as if beckoning her to join them in a dance. That brought a small grin to her pale face. Ignoring the loud growls from her stomach, she looked up and down the road to make sure no cars saw her enter her safe haven. She took a few steps into the place and leaned against a tree, staring off in the distance, watching the road. Skye placed a hand on her hips, looking over herself. She was thin from lack of food and didn't really care, but she had curves...thank goodness. It was bad enough she looked like a black and white picture, she didn't need to look like a twig too.

Birds called to her, singing a song of temptation. They passed over her head high above and she sighed heavily, aching to fly. That was her power; flying. She didn't have any weird feathers or wings or anything...she just focused on her feet and she's fly. But until her foster parents, or neighbors, found out about her curse, she'd have to settle for walking.

Closing her gray eyes, she leaned against the tree trunk with her hands behind her uncombed hair. Deciding to make time go by quicker, she sang quietly as her voice was carried by the wind, "_This world will never be what I expected and if I don't belong, who would have guessed it? I will not leave alone everything that I own to make you feel like it's not to late, it's never too late. Even if I say it'll be alright, still I hear you say, you want to end your life."_

Suddenly she felt pain pulse through her head, like a knife stabbing her over and over again in the temple. Gasping, she fell to her knees and held her head, fighting back cries and tears of pain. It was gone as soon as it came. Shakily, she sat against the tree and looked around. Thunder boomed.

Gulping, she wiped away the tears that failed to fall and looked towards the road, seeing a black car pull up dangerously close to her hiding spot. No one in the neighborhood owned a black car...so who was it?

Standing up while leaning against the tree, not trusting her legs fully yet, she studied the car. "Doesn't look safe..." Skye thought as she quietly...well as quiet as one can in boots, walked away.

_"Its just a car holding two people in it, how bad can it be?"_ A man whispered. It wasn't said aloud...it sounded like it was said in her mind. Shaking her head, she walked faster and after roughly a mile, she emerged from the forest.

As soon as her feet hit the sidewalk...it rained. Pushing back her wet black hair from her eyes, she growled. "My luck! Oh screw it; no one will see me in this weather!" Looking around, she focused on her feet and jumped in the air.

Instead of falling back to the ground, she remained in the air. Flying at long last, she headed home. A smile graced her lips, happy at last that she could stretch so freely. Suddenly, lightning hit near her. Yelping, she looked around and saw the black car. It was vague, what with the rain and distance, but she could see a woman with white hair in the front, driving.

Cursing silently, she flew quicker to her sorry excuse for a house. Just like before, she felt a pulsing pain shoot through her head but this time it stayed. Losing focus and concentration, she fell to the ground and landed with a sickening thud. Opening her gray eyes, she saw a figure standing before her but it was blurry. The raindrops that once hit her stopped...she was under an umbrella. There was a pain in her hand from where she landed but she ignored it. As she slipped back into darkness, she heard the same guy's voice say something about help.

* * *

Review, tell me what you think!


	2. Invitation

Agony.

That was the perfect word that described Skye when she came into consciousness. Her head hurt as if a sledgehammer was hitting her constantly. Risking opening her eyes, she was grateful they met darkness. What had happened? Oh right, she fell and injured herself.

Sitting up, she glanced around the room, barely able to make out the outlines of objects. She was in her room. A small nightstand with a half broken lamp, a large rug that dust hugged, and the bed she was on. The window, usually offering moonlight, showed nothing but darkness. Lightning lit up the room for a moment, allowing her to see that the familiar sight of the paint of the walls peeling and her door was open. It was still raining. How long had she been out?

Throwing off the paper thin covers; she stood up and shivered as her bare feet touched the ground. Glancing around, she saw the military boots a few yards away and noted that she was still wearing the wet black dress.

Quiet as a church mouse, she walked into the hallway and saw a light on in the living room. Usually they'd turn off all the lights but one or two, to save what money they had. There were voices…four…no, five of them. When she reached the staircase, she rested her left hand on the rail and winced, biting back a gasp. That was the hand she had landed on and probably broke by the looks of the cloth wrapped around it.

Crouching down, she crawled down two steps and watched the people in the living room. The two adults that were her parents served drinks to a man with brown hair and a mean expression. Next to him on the couch sat the same woman with white hair from the car. And of course, her luck, a man in a wheelchair had his back facing her. They spoke in hushed tones but she could hear them clearly as long as the thunder didn't interrupt.

"Well Mr. Xavier, I find it highly unbelievable that a stranger would see our daughter passed out on the sidewalk and bring her in here without wanting something." Her father said in a rough tone. Skye felt her cheeks flame up with shame. These people had saved her from the rain and brought her back here after all! Still, for her father to be so blunt, it made her ashamed.

The man in the wheelchair, although she couldn't see him, was smiling. "As highly unbelievable as it may seem, sir, I assure you I want nothing in return. My friends and I were riding through here and found her by mere coincidence." It was the voice in her head!

"We are grateful that you helped our Skye, although my husband doesn't seem like it." Skye's mother said, earning a glare from the man she was wed to.

The man who once held a mean expression said to the one called Xavier, "Chuck, can we move this along?"

Skye giggled in her mind at how he sounded and acted. While he was handsome, he was rude and easily bored she guessed.

Xavier chuckled and nodded, speaking in a slightly louder voice. "Of course Logan. If Ms. Skye will join us from the stairs, I'll announce why I'm here."

When everyone's head turned to the staircase, except Xavier's, she felt her face turn dark red at the fact that she was caught spying. How did he know that?! She was dead silent! A graveyard would have been louder than her!

Very reluctantly, she walked down the creaking stairs and stood between her parents and Xavier, a sheepish grin on her face. Once she saw how…formal this Xavier person dressed, with a suit and all, she felt a raging attack of self consciousness pounce on her. Tugging at the odd ends of her black dress, she was grateful when her black hair covered half her blushing face. Well, she was grateful for a second or two before she realized her black hair was uncombed, unruly, and just plain unattractive. Pushing it behind her ear, she tensed up to feel all the eyes on her.

"Um…" Skye spoke, her voice horse from not speaking for so long. "What are three strangers doing in my home?" She needed to at least act as if she wasn't listening in for long.

The man in the wheelchair smiled gently, obviously not caring over her unfit appearance, "I am Charles Xavier. These are my friends Logan and Ororo." While the white haired woman smiled, the man called Logan simply nodded and looked away.

"…Friendly looking bunch you got there, Mr. Xavier…" Skye muttered, ignoring the glares she received. He chuckled at this.

"So why are you here?" Skye's father bluntly asked.

When her mother slapped her father's shoulder, Skye echoed, "Yes, I'd like to know why you are here as well." This had been the man she heard whisper in her mind. That woman…Ororo, was it? Ororo was the one she saw driving the car. It wouldn't surprise her at all if Xavier was the one she saw before passing out.

"I've come to offer your daughter a place to stay, a school to go to." He said, waiting to see their reactions before elaborating.

Skye tilted her head, her gray eyes sparkled. "…School? I have a school, which I may add that I am passing. I don't need a boarding school to go to."

Her father snorted, "Yeah, think about the money."

Charles replied, "This would be free, actually. You see, I've been tracking down teenagers with amazing talents and gifts such as Skye's."

Skye froze, a look of horror crossing over her face for a moment. She realized what he meant; a school for mutants. Was there really such a thing or was it a trick? Would it be a mutant testing place? Or was he being truthful?

"What talents and gifts? Skye's never showed any extraordinary grade in any subject except reading." Her mother blinked, obviously oblivious to what her foster daughter was.

"W-what he means is…" Skye turned to her parents and started, her voice still strained. "Um…That…We took a test and…um…"

Suddenly she heard Xavier's voice in her mind, _"If you keep stuttering like that, they won't believe you."_ She snapped her body in his direction, staring in amusement yet horror. Pushing back her damp black hair, she frowned.

_"How are you doing that, talking in my mind? It's creepy!" _She shot back, crossing her arms under her bosom.

He simply smiled and said, "Skye is your foster daughter, am I right?" When both parents looked taken back, he continued, "I run a school for certain types of people who hold a gift they get at birth. It's understandable that you may wonder who her real parents were for her to contain such a talent."

"You're not making any sense." The man stated, ignoring the glare from his wife.

Skye looked absolutely terror stricken and yet couldn't speak a lie, couldn't think of one. Either Charles Xavier didn't notice or didn't care for he went on, "She's a mutant. From what I witnessed earlier, she can fly." Now her parents looked horrified. "Skye, if you will explain…"

"What do you mean she can fly?!" Her mother exclaimed.

Skye looked at the ground, tugging at the odd torn ends of her dress. "Well…I mean, I don't sprout wings or grow feathers if that's what you're picturing! I just…focus on my feet and I…fly…" Silently she begged to be swallowed by the ground.

Xavier, obviously having heard her non spoken pleas, leaned forward and rested his elbows on the armrests, "What I also found out recently, Skye, is that you're telepathic and telekinesis."

"She can move stuff with her mind?" Her mother questioned.

"She has a mind?" Her father sneered.

It took all of the teenager's will and control not to laugh at that. Her father always insulted her smarts since she was an "average" student but it always made her laugh instead of feeling hurt. "I can't move…I don't read people's minds! I don't move things without touching them!" She tried to shout, wincing at the pain in her throat.

Despite her angered outburst, Charles remained quite calm. "Skye, tell me, have you been having headaches lately? Hearing voices whisper? If you're not telekinesis, then how do you explain your flying without…" He chuckled, "Feathers or wings?"

Her black lips trembled for a moment as though she wished to cry out of frustration. Staring at the ground, she thought for a long moment. Skye suddenly looked at the lamp across the room that shined brightly. Focusing on her rage and depression, she shakily lifted her hand and gasped when it raised itself in the air. She yanked her hand away, losing concentration and making it hit the ground with a loud shatter.

It was quiet. Glancing at her parents, she read their minds; her foster mother was plain shocked at her abilities while her foster father was disgusted.

_"…I want to go to your school."_ Skye stated, a little shocked that her lips didn't move. Charles nodded, silently reminding her that she couldn't control her powers yet.

What felt like hours later, as it started to stop the heavy rain, Skye walked downstairs with a suitcase in her hand. It held what clothes she had, a few pictures and books. When she was in her room, she allowed a few tears to fall as she brushed her hair. She wasn't sure why the waterworks happened…maybe it was because she was leaving here. Or maybe it was because the fact that this place no matter how poor was the closest thing to a home she had in a few years…and she had to leave. Her foster parents didn't even bother speaking, just held their nose in the air.

Annoyed by this, as she walked through the door, she slammed it without touching it. She winced, promising herself she'd control her emotions which triggered her powers soon.

Sliding inside the car, she looked between the two men. Logan looked outside with his arms crossed, glaring at the broken down house. It didn't take a psychic to realize how much he was disgusted with her parent's reactions. Charles on the other hand smiled at her and spoke in her mind. _"It will take a few hours before we reach my school, sleep if you wish."_

Risking the nightmares and dreams to come, she nodded and leaned against the door, staring out as rain hit the window. The scenery of her abusive "home" disappeared and became nothing but a spec in the distance. And once more, she was leaving another home behind…starting a new life…leaving only a painful reminder of her mutant existence.

* * *

Okay, so tell me what you think please. Next chapter, she'll meet Rogue, Bobby, etc. and fight with Kitty. I mean come on; she's basically poorly dressed goth while Kitty's a prep…yeah lol. Review! 


	3. Fight

Thanks to **Takerslady & Chips **for reviewing! You both rule!

By the way, I'd like to point out that having telepathic and telekinesis powers are the same as what Jean Gray. Skye can't actually fly…wait…confusing; she uses her telekinesis power to focus on her feet & body to make herself float so she flies. Like…I can't explain it…it's like Jean in X-men evolution. Bottom line; she uses telekinesis to fly. O.o Uh…yeah, ignore my babbling…just enjoy the story.

* * *

In Skye's dreams, she was flying again. Clouds covered the sun, the wind brushed against her, and she flew with the birds. It was a normal spring day from what she could tell. A smile was pasted on her face as she did all sorts of tricks in the air.

Then suddenly it grew dark, lightning nearly striking her again. The thunder sounded louder than usual. Looking up, she felt a drop of liquid hit her cheek. It wasn't rain as she thought before…it was blood. Feeling panic pump through her veins, she tried desperately to fly away from the darkness of the storm.

Metal bars wrapped around her though, caging her as the birds she once flew with took off. She was trying to break through the bars, trying to escape. It felt like she couldn't breathe…it felt like her lungs were…

"Skye…Skye, wake up. We're here." It was the voice again, the same voice from earlier. What was his name again?

"Charles?" She whispered softly, her eyes fluttering open. Gray eyes met blue eyes. Skye sat up from her sleeping position and looked around, a blush creeping upon her face.

Xavier was watching her, concern written on his face. "You managed to shake the car with your powers…are you alright?"

Her face turned a dark red, probably the only color besides white and black on her. Looking down at her hands, she toyed with the ends of her dress. "S-Sorry…I had a…dreammare."

"A dreammare?" He raised an eyebrow.

Her dark gray eyes glittered with amusement. "Something that started off as a dream and became a nightmare, of course." Charles smiled at this.

As they got out of the car, Skye found herself lost in thought about the dreammare. What was it about? She was flying, happy…and then trapped. Then just as she felt suffocated, Charles Xavier woke her up. What did the…

Freedom…that's what her dream was about. She dreamt of freedom but was trapped as soon as she thought she was safe. Free to fly with the birds in the huge sky…and then caught in a cage of dread and fear. Was that her future or present?

"Skye, are you listening?" Xavier's voice rose slightly, getting her attention.

Nodding, she glanced around and stared at the beautiful grounds of the mansion. The grass was a dark green yet sparkled in the suns light; the trees were huge and looked as though they were made for people to climb, and the mansion, though it looked old, was covered in vines and beauty.

"Your class schedule will be figured out by later today. We have a selection of electives so…Skye." Charles stopped talking, faintly amused by the girl next to him. _"Skye, pay attention."_ She looked at him and blushed, nodding once more.

"Sorry but…wow…where's the room I'll be staying in?" She questioned, half distracted by the suns warmth on her pale skin. Her voice was still quiet from not talking so much. Listening closely, she closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sky, bathing in the sunrays…she really needed to tan soon.

"You'll be sharing a room with a girl named Rogue." He informed her as they walked inside the chilly mansion. "Like I said before, your class schedule will be made tonight after you've picked classes."

Glancing over at him, staring at a few painting, she echoed, "Rogue?"

"Her real name is Marie but others call her Rogue." Charles stated as if prepared for that question.

"What's her power?"

"You'll find out."

They reached a room at the end of a hallway before he left, claiming to have some meetings. Skye was actually relieved to find out no one else was in the room which meant she had time to dress up. Stripping off the raggy old dress, she threw on black pants and a gray t-shirt with black hearts, the sleeves web like material. It wasn't her style but it was something. Grabbing her brush from under all the photos, she calmly combed through her hair while staring in the mirror.

Although her gray eyes showed happiness, her body language showed fear…fear of starting over. Sighing lightly, she tossed her comb on her bed and glanced at the floor where a picture had dropped.

The photo showed a woman with curly black hair, green eyes, and a smile. Beside her stood a man grinning with dark brown hair, his eyes dark hazel. They held a laughing nine year old with black hair just like the woman and gray eyes. "Parents…psh…" Skye whispered half-heartedly, staring at the picture. That was the last photo they took before she was shipped off to the adoption center. Testing her new powers, she focused on the piece of parchment and flicked her wrist, watching it rise up and fall back in the suitcase.

Closing her suitcase shut, she slowly opened the door and closed it gently, walking through the same hall, hoping she'd remember where she was. This place had many antiques, some from France and some from Japan. Some were vases, most were paintings…which wasn't really a surprise since the place was crawling with kids who couldn't control their powers very well.

As Skye turned a corner, she slammed into something very pink and blue. It was a person! "Hey watch it!" The person exclaimed. Skye tossed her hair back and looked at the girl before her. She had brown hair in a high ponytail, make up, sandals, blue pants, and a pink shirt; a prep.

"Hm…sorry about that." Skye weakly apologized, expecting one back.

"Yeah, whatever, get out of my way." Behind the girl were three other preps, all snickering at her appearance.

"It's common curtsey to apologize right back when you crash into someone." Skye sneered, slightly annoyed by the girls attitude.

The girl scoffed, "You're the one who ran into me." They started to walk around her, whispering.

Not bothering to turn around, she stated with a slightly louder voice, "It takes two to tango, prep."

Already she heard the girls stop walking and felt the rage raid off of them. "Since you're the one who bumped into me first, you're the only one that has to say sorry, you gothic bat."

Skye felt a twinge of anger at that comment. Spinning on her heels, she growled, "Oh I'll make _you_ sorry." The girls behind the pink prep laughed at this, clearly amused by her display of rage. Calming down, Skye crossed her arms. "I'm not a gothic bat…Kitty." She managed to hear a whisper of her friends' thoughts, hoping and noting that the one she ran into was Kitty.

She looked a little shocked. "Just stay out of my way." With that, she turned and left.

"Well that was a great first thirty minutes of my day here." Skye muttered softly, walking down some stairs to hear kids in what she assumed was the living room. Scooting over to the kitchen, she grabbed a glass of water and sipped slowly. Wouldn't they have some room or area where mutants could fight? Then again it _was_ a school so they might frown upon fighting.

A familiar looking man walked inside and looked around in the cabinets, the clicking of the locks killing Skye's train of thought. "What are you looking for Logan?" She questioned, smirking when he looked startled to see her.

"…You're quiet and sneaky, you know that? I'm looking for beer." He answered, a little uneasy. Was he uneasy because she 'snuck up on him'? Or did he think she'd try to read his mind?

Skye blinked and twirled the water in the glass in boredom before commenting, "I think this is a school, which usually means no drinking alcohol…or fighting." Logan looked a little shocked at the end and grabbed a soda, hoping to fool his taste buds into thinking it was as satisfying as beer.

"Fighting? What happened?" He sat on a chair near her.

She shrugged, not wanting to let anyone know about her rough few minutes, "Just crashed into someone, no big deal." Downing the rest of the water, she walked out of the room and sighed.

It was five o'clock already…everyone would probably be trying to grab dinner or something. Not feeling up to being surrounded by minds, she walked upstairs and started to randomly search the place.

Most rooms were either empty or held desks for a classroom. Some held expensive looking furniture, paintings, and old looking books. Giving up on finding an interesting place, she started to go back towards the girls' dorm. "Crap…what room was mine?" The black haired girl whispered, staring at the maze before her.

Going to the end of the first hall, she opened the door and saw nothing but pink. Shuddering, she closed it and turned to go to another hall.

_**Crash.**_

Looking up at the person she ran into, she frowned, "Seems we keep meeting each other, Kitty…weird." The girl looked seriously furious, two girls standing behind her with an expression of hate.

"What were you doing in my room, bat?"

Tilting her head as she stood, Skye answered calmly, "I was trying to find mine and stumbled a foot into the wrong one." As she tried to pass, one girl blocked her. "Oh what's this? Going to give me a make over just because I glanced at your pink room?"

Kitty suddenly pushed her, the unexpected force making Skye fall against the wall. "You want to fight?" Skye grinned, standing up quite calmly. Although she knew for a fact that it was wrong, and probably against the rules, she had been aching to test her powers.

"Fight with a Goth bat?" Kitty questioned, debating in her mind whether to or not.

Skye blinked, "What, scared to break a nail?" It was a simple taunt that was answered with a fist. Stumbling back, she held her nose and felt blood drip on her hand. Glaring, she ran towards the girl before dropping to her hands, spinning around to trip her. Once she was on the ground, Skye stood up and smirked.

Kitty got up with the help of her two friends and tried to punch Skye once more. She managed to dodge, putting all her strength in a punch to her chin…but missed. No, she didn't miss; her hand went right through her! "That's cheating!" Skye exclaimed, pulling away to dodge a sandal.

"No, it's fair to people like us!" Kitty shouted, managing to shove the gothic girl back. Skye's gray eyes glittered for a moment.

"Hm…you're right." Raising her hand, a heavy painting from the wall behind floated near by. While Kitty continued to try and punch her, she dodged quite easily, stepping back every few seconds. Suddenly she brought her fist down which was like pulling on an invisible chain to the painting for it crashed down on her head.

Once again, Skye dropped to her hands and spun around to trip the girl. Standing, she backed up and waited for the next move. However, no one moved. The three preps stared with horror behind her. Gulping silently, she prayed for it to be Logan or even the Cookie Monster…anyone except…

"Skye; my office **now**." Charles Xavier.

* * *

She in trouble! Lol. Review please. 


	4. Aftermath of the Fight

Sitting in the chair a few feet from Xavier, Skye found herself tugging at the black hair that fell in front of her face. Her injured nose still dripped blood but she ignored it, ignored the puddle forming on her shirt. She wasn't ashamed she fought; actually she was quite proud that she did. But there was no way in the hell she'd tell him that.

"Tell me what happened." He stated with a tone that booked no argument.

Skye sighed mentally, trying to remain calm. "I was trying to find my room and got lost. I accidentally opened a door and saw Prepland. Next thing I know, I crashed into Kitty and she started to insult me as I did to her. I tried to leave but got shoved instead and…it went downhill from there."

"Prepland?" Charles raised an eyebrow.

"You know…a room covered in pink, where no black creature can survive."

Despite the whole situation, Xavier grinned, "You have an odd gift at naming things. What I wish to know is how did Kitty end up with an oil painting over her head?"

It took all of Skye's will and control not to break out laughing. "Well…I…She tripped me and I tried to punch her but she…I refuse to shoot myself in the foot! I plead the fifth! She's as guilty as me! Can't you just…look at the memory?"

He looked a little surprised and taken back, but agreed none the less. "Focus on the memory and try to relax." He ordered, placing his hands on either side of her head. His warm blue eyes stared at her with such intensity that she couldn't bare. She looked away, silently enjoying the way his hands felt. A moment later, she felt something nudge her mind and saw the whole thing replay again. When it got to the part where she turned to see him, she shakily grabbed his hands and blushed lightly. He looked slightly surprised when she grabbed his hands but didn't pull away for a moment or two.

Finally he cleared his throat and pulled away, "Hm…you could have walked away." Ignoring they were just a foot or two apart, Skye glared.

"Oh yes, I could have walked away even though her little henchwomen were blocking my way. Charles, she wanted to fight me. Are you saying I should have let her beat me to a pulp?! Not that a prep could, but still. She shoved me first, and there was no way I planned to back down. Kitty may have to spend an hour trying to wash out the oil in her hair but she's not the one with a bloody nose and blood stained shirt."

He watched her for a moment, studying her. Not trusting him completely, she put up her mind shields and looked away, wiping away the blood with the back of her hand. There was a pregnant silence which made her finally twitch in discomfort. "Is that it sir? Can I leave already?"

Charles snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "This is your first offense, you may leave. Next time you'll be in trouble."

As she nearly ran out the door, she said over her shoulder, "There won't be a next time." After she closed the door, not realizing he heard her, she whispered, "Because I won't be caught."

Charles sat at his desk, smirking at how she acted. With all the names she had for things…there wasn't a dull moment with her so far. What drew his curiosity was the fact she held onto his hands. Her gaze showed she was nervous and scared. But why? She was…different. Perhaps he'd talk to her later and try to help her feel more comfortable.

As he started to grade essays, he subconsciously rubbed his hands together, still feeling hers on his.

* * *

As Skye walked down the right hall and towards the end, she rubbed her hands together. It had felt so weird to have someone see her memory, to be in her mind. Why she held his hands was a mystery even to herself…but why didn't he pull away?

Opening the door, she blinked when she saw a boy sitting on the bed with a girl. The girl had dark brown hair with white highlights while the boy had dark brown hair. "Uh…" She muttered, announcing her presence. They pulled away with red faces. The boy whispered something before leaving. "Hi. You must be Marie. Or do you prefer to be called Rogue?" From the outfit this girl was wearing, Skye concluded she wasn't exactly a prep or a Goth...they should get along just fine then.

"Yeah, you can call me Marie. Professor Xavier told me I'd be getting a new roommate. Skye, right?" Rogue answered with a Southern accent.

Skye smiled and held out her hand, watching the other girl hesitate. "Yes, I'm Skye…Professor Xavier? Is that what we're supposed to call him? Oops, I've been calling him Charles all this time." A sheepish grin came across her face.

As Skye unpacked, placing some clothing in her dresser, she heard Rogue ask what her power was. Smiling, she shrugged and said in her mind, "_Nothing special. Can you get me that…oh, never mind, I'll get it."_ Raising her hand, she made a brush come to her. Rogue's mouth dropped slightly.

"Wow, you're telepathic and telekinetic? That's awesome. Professor X is telepathic…of course you probably knew that, and Jean Gray's the only other one with Telekinesis." She said casually.

Skye smiled, "What's your power?"

The girl hesitated once more. "If I were to touch you without any gloves, you'd be stuck in a coma and I'd have your memories, power, and thoughts."

Instead of looking horrified like so many others did, Skye nodded. "Sounds cool…sort of. I'm going to walk around; clear my mind a bit…is there any specific lights out type deal here, Marie?"

The brown haired girl nodded, "We're supposed to be in our rooms in…ten minutes."

A brief showing of disappointment flashed over Skye's face before she grinned. "I'll be back before then. If not, I can always play ignorant to the rules." Without waiting for a reply, she nearly sprinted off. She was dying to find out how Rogue got that beautiful hairstyle but sensed it was a bad subject to bring up on their first meet.

As she strolled through the halls mindlessly, she found herself thinking about the Professor. He had been kind and let her off with a warning although she broke a painting probably over a thousand dollars worth. Who cared about Kitty's oily hair anyway? Still, it was so odd how he didn't pull away when…

_"I thought Marie would have explained the rules by now, Skye."_

Still not use to hearing his voice randomly, she jumped and glanced around. _"Ah speak of the devil! I was just thinking about you. I mean…Well…um…"_

She could hear the man's chuckle echo softly. _"Not even an hour after the fight and you're wondering the mansion after curfew."_

Although it was obvious she was faking it, Skye decided to play dumb, _"Curfew? What curfew? There's a curfew?"_ And although she couldn't see Xavier, she knew he would have been giving her a dull stare. _"Alright…would the excuse of 'I can't sleep' work?"_

It was quiet for a moment and since she couldn't sense him in her mind, she believed him to have gone away and served their connection. It surprised her a great deal when she heard his voice once more, _"Come to my office, Skye, I wish to talk to you about your powers."_

Slightly confused, Skye walked back to his office which, she figured since he was there already, that he either stayed there from the last time she left or had his bedroom near by. "Yes…Professor?" Faintly she remembered Rogue calling him that.

Xavier looked up not bothering to hide the surprise at being called such a name. He smiled, "Call me Charles. Would you care for some tea?"

Skye nodded and sat down, wondering if the man was bipolar. Seriously, first he was nice, then angry, then laughing, then calm and offering tea. "I assure you, Skye, that I'm perfectly healthy mentally." This made her blush at being caught thinking of such a thing.

While she sipped the tea, she felt his gaze rest upon her. "So…what about my powers, Charles?"

Finally remembering the whole point of asking her here, he nodded. "Ah, yes. Well Skye it seems you've managed to keep your telekinetic powers under control since you were ten, correct? Now that you have acknowledged your telepathic ability, you may hear voices, some quiet and some loud, at the most random and awkward times. Sometimes you may accidentally invade someone's mind you're thinking about and see their memories and thoughts…"

This brought a small smile to her face. "Speaking from experience?"

Charles chuckled, "I fear so, yes. I'd like to give you private sessions in controlling your power. I know firsthand how…painful the headaches can be, how they can wake you and keep you from sleep."

Skye nearly spat out her tea, "Private sessions? Uh…every day? Sounds…stressful."

He nodded slightly. "I was thinking more along the lines of every other evening, an hour or two of your time. You'll have homework to do so perhaps you'll be able to finish it in here once we've finished the sessions."

Smiling, she placed the tea cup on the table. "Sure. When does it all start though?"

"Tomorrow."

She winced as she stood. "Ah. Well, then, I'll come by tomorrow at six. Goodnight Charles."

Hearing a whispered goodnight in her mind as she closed the door, she stopped in mid step. "Why did that sound like a date?" She muttered to herself.

* * *

Next chapter: Algebra, fights, and sessions, oh my! XD Basically Skye's real first day there with classes. You'll see who she likes and doesn't like. Review please! 


	5. First Day Pt1

Thanks for the reviews!

To the viewer **Jaycee**- I said in the summary that it'll turn out to be a Magneto/Skye/Prof. X deal. There will be Magneto in the later chapters but so far I'm trying to just establish how the life Skye has at the school, what leads her to find Magneto, etc.

To the viewer **Arielle-** You are going to see some faults sooner or later. The other students treat her different…You've only met like five other students! So how the hell do you manage to think that all the other students treat her differently? And the story is set to a Magneto/Skye/Xavier thing so of course the Professor's gonna treat her a little different, duh. Too many powers? She has telekinesis and telepathic…just like Gray in Evolution…how the fuck do you manage to think that's too much? And no I shall not do that Mary sue test because I like Skye the way she is. If you don't, then don't read this story, duh.

* * *

Skye was dreaming she was talking to a rather handsome man. He was telling her something about her family and suddenly when he opened his mouth, a buzz noise came out.

The alarm clock buzzed loudly on the nightstand next to Skye's bed. Groaning, hiding her head under the covers, she cursed loudly at the invention of the alarm clock. Such a good dream; gone. The alarm grew louder and she put her hand out of her blanket cocoon to turn it off.

As soon as she did that, sadly, it slammed against the wall. Rogue looked up from brushing her hair while Skye shot up, the blankets falling. Blushing, she looked over at her roommate and gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry…didn't mean to scare you." Marie smiled and kept brushing her hair.

"Classes start in a few minutes so I'd hurry if I was you. Breakfast is probably crowded…" The brown haired girl informed the sleepy looking mutant. Skye nodded and yawned. She got out of bed, stretched with her arms high in the air, careful not to lift anything. Suddenly her body fell back on the bed. "You're not a morning person, are ya?"

Skye's snore answered her question. As Marie was just about to get up to awake her new friend, a voice in Skye's head said, _"You're going to be late."_ Sitting up, she stretched once more and walked to her closet.

There was a knock at the door that sounded suspiciously like the tune of an old classic by Bach. Rogue opened it as Skye glanced sideways, still deciding what to wear. It was that brown haired blue eyed choir boy again. From what she could see, Marie hugged him and whispered something. Without saying a word, they took off. Sighing, Skye felt a small sting of jealousy but ignored it.

Throwing on black sandals, black jeans, dark blue shirt, and a black jacket, Skye looked at her hair. Annoyed by how much it stuck out, she drizzled some water on it and brushed it quickly, entrapping the mess in a ponytail. Subconsciously she had put some black lipstick on and grabbed her class schedule. Her first class; algebra. Twitching in dread, she walked down to the classroom.

The class was taught by the white haired woman, Storm. While she was nice to some extent, the lesson she taught was rough as hell. Rubbing her temples, Skye quickly jotted down notes but felt her mind slip away. She was thinking about her dream and the dream before, the one with the caged feeling. What had both meant?

A piece of paper suddenly hit the girl in the head, making her blink and look around. Picking it up, she unfolded it and acted as if it were her notes that she read.

_"Goth bat, Goth bat, you're nothing special is what I say._

_No one likes you, so fly away."_

It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant and who sent it. Tearing it up, she stuffed it in her bag and continued to write notes. "If X equaled 72, Ms. Skye, what would Y equal?" Storm suddenly asked.

The whole class turned to look at the pale blushing mutant. "Uh…" Quickly going over her notes, Skye freaked silently to realize she actually held no concept of the problem. "I…I d-don't know."

Storm gave her a disappointed frown. "Pay attention then, Ms. Skye."

_Great, _Skye thought bitterly_, the first day and class and already people think I have my head in the clouds…although I probably could if I try literally._

* * *

"Hey Skye!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Turning, she smiled to see her roommate. "This is Bobby, my boyfriend." The choir boy that stood next to her held out his hand.

Smiling weakly, she shook it and blinked when she felt a thin layer of ice on her fingers. Looking it over, her smile grew, "Whoa, nice."

"Hey Bobby, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Another boy walked over, flicking a lighter.

"John, this is Skye." Marie said with a roll of her eyes.

Having a pretty good guess of what his power was, she kept her hand to herself. "I'd rather not get burnt, thank you." John just smirked at that. Rogue said something about lunch, making Skye realize something. "No thanks you guys, I have a boatload of work to do…it'll take all evening so I should go to…uh…I should go to my room and…try to do some right now." In truth, she figured she'd have that session with Xavier so she can have the rest of the evening to herself.

As Marie and Bobby left holding hands, John winked at the girl before taking off. Shaking her head with an amused smile, she walked through the maze of halls and glanced around. Just as she was about to knock at the Professor's door, it opened.

"…I hate that…it's beyond the nation of creepiness and over the border into scary." She muttered bitterly while sitting down. Xavier smiled and shook his head.

"What did you need?" He questioned while grading the last essay.

Skye laughed, "You're the guy who knows everything, shouldn't you realize why I'm here?"

He nodded. "Ah, yes, you want to start the session during lunch so you can do your homework later, right?"

"Yeah…I'm going to try to get help from Marie with Algebra…and biology…and English…and…just, yeah." The girl trailed off, embarrassed at how clueless she was.

Xavier studied her closely. "How about this…I'll give you today and tomorrow to settle in with your classes and then we'll start the sessions."

* * *

Okay, I'm cutting it off there because I need to prepare for…school. My next post should be within a week. IM NOT READY FOR SCHOOL!!!! T.T Review please…no flames or they will be laughed at. 


	6. First Day Pt2

"So that's how you got that hairstyle." Skye muttered softly.

Rogue had just explained to her who Magneto was and about the Liberty Island incident, allowing her to see the memory as well. It was weird for Skye to see other people's memories, to be able to hear there thoughts. They lay on their own beds, homework covering their personal space.

"So Magneto…is a villain…and a gentleman…a villiman!" She exclaimed, smirking at Marie's confused expression. "If only Charles heard that one…" The black haired girl thought, writing an essay. Her pen froze in mid-stroke of an R. Why did it matter what he heard and thought? Shaking her head, she kept writing.

Besides the English essay, she had two math sheets and notes to read and complete, three chapters to read about history, and for art she had to sketch a person. While she could easily skim through the history book before class, the essay was complicated and the math was extremely difficult. After much silent debate, she finally chose Charles to sketch out. Why? She had no idea.

The door opened to show a familiar looking boy. "Mind if I steal away my girlfriend?" Bobby questioned while smiling at the Southern girl.

Skye smirked, "Go ahead! Quick though, she's annoying me with your boring embarrassing secrets."

"Who said something about Bobby's embarrassing secrets? I got lots of those." Another voice walked in.

"Nothing John, go away!" His friend said as he dragged Marie out the door.

"I ain't doing your homework for you Rogue! I expect her back before 10 young man!" Skye shouted after her roommate.

John stayed behind, flicking his lighter while staring at the girl before him. Even though no words were spoken, she could tell he was wondering about where she came from. "My parents found out what I was when I was ten and tossed me into an adoption center." She tossed her messy hair behind her shoulder, speaking casually.

"…You read my mind." He stated the obvious. Since she gave him a piece of information from her past, he offered some of his own, "My parents gave me to this school as soon as they found out what I was. Well actually they didn't have a choice…they died in an explosion."

Skye's gray eyes met his, both silent for a moment. "…I'm sorry about that John." She said softly, watching him nod and wave off her pity. Something about him bothered her…it was the way he stared at Marie's bed, her stuff. "So, you got a girlfriend?" She decided to pry.

John looked up as though snapped out from a daze before grinning, "No, you offering?"

Skye chuckled dryly, "Sorry, I have someone else in mind. Just wondering…" Her voice trailed off as she watched his eyes travel back to Marie's side of the room. There was an emotion glimmering in his eyes, barely there. Like a flame struggling not to be extinguished.

_"…You like Rogue, don't you?" _Sky whispered in his mind, not daring to say it aloud for fear of being heard.

For a moment he looked saddened and then surprised before putting on a scowl. "That obvious to a telepath of course…you read my mind again?" It was obvious he didn't like the idea of her roaming through what mind he had.

She shook her head, making sure she held his gaze so he knew she was being truthful. "It says so on your face. Anyway, I gotta go do my homework so bye." With that, she grabbed her algebra homework and essay, heading out to the garden area outside.

There was a small fountain in the middle of a stoned path, covered with various flowers taken care of by Storm. She sat on the edge, liking how the sun hid behind the clouds and the wind made the water sprinkle her ever so lightly. As she scribbled furiously, she inhaled deeply and felt content, tranquil. She was so lost in thought that she failed to sense someone watching her.

From up above in an office, a bald man studied her closely. His student Jean Gray suspected he was…fascinated by the girl. That he was…fond of her. The look on his face as he watched her, studied her smile and look relaxed, was obvious that he was taken with her. Although she refused to mention it to him, for knowing he'd deny it, she just let him ponder.

"Professor? As I was saying, we need to do something about the fights. There have been rumors that several kids might…" Jean started.

Xavier stopped her with a wave of the hand. "Jean I have faith in those 'several kids'. They may talk it but I highly doubt they will actually do anything."

Jean shook her head, a small smile on her face. They spoke of Skye and Kitty, both decent students so far. She stood and left, knowing her mentor wouldn't notice for a while, until Skye left actually.

The hours passed by quite quickly as she sat outside writing her homework. It was really nice…until the sun came out. Wincing, she walked in and shuddered. Looking up to Xavier's window to see him there, she tripped and stumbled into the shadows, a dark blush on her face.

Skye walked to dinner at a later time, scowling quietly to see Kitty and her friends there. As long as she ignored them, they would ignore her…or so she thought. As she ate some bread, she heard them whisper and point at her. Several younger kids sat there listening and snickering. She sighed heavily, ignoring them as she sipped some water. Suddenly mashed potatoes hit her in the forehead.

The gray eyed girl froze, anger pulsing through her veins. If it were not for that 'promise' she made to Xavier about not fighting, she would have injured them long ago. Wiping it off, she continued to eat her dinner rather quickly. It was still utter nonsense that she was forced to hurry through a meal just because of childish antics!

"Goth bat!" Kitty shouted, throwing gravy at her. Skye inhaled shakily, her body shaking with rage as she controlled herself. As soon as a small amount of gravy fell off her head, the chair Kitty once sat on floated above her…and then slammed down on her head. She fell out with a cry of surprise and pain.

Skye's eyes widened as she wiped off the gravy as best as she could, wondering how the whole chair thing happened. Before she could make a move, a voice in her head muttered Xavier's office. Growling, she threw her napkin down and strolled off.

"…Trying a new hair color, my dear?" That was the first thing she heard when she closed Xavier's door. While he looked disappointed and concern, it was obvious that he looked slightly amused by her hair.

"…Sure, why not? Gravy is all the rage in Paris, didn't you hear?" She commented bitterly, watching his amusement disappear.

"I see…What I fail to see, Skye, is how getting covered in gravy is equal to being covered in broken wooden chair chips." He laced his fingers together, a frown evident on his face.

Skye, however, felt no shame or embarrassment, only rage. Standing, she pointed her finger at him, "What?! How dare you sit there and preach about what's equal and what's not! That little…little…pritch whispers about me and throws food while I restrain myself, then you blame me for her accident with the chair?!"

Xavier raised an eyebrow, "…Pritch?"

Crossing her arms, she fell back in her chair, slouching. Normally she would consider it rude to slouch in front of a man of his status, but she was too pissed to care. "Prep and bitch combined, duh!"

He started to chuckle but stopped, coughing instead. It only took a second of his laugh to make her realize he wasn't as mad as he was before. "You mean you had nothing to do with it?"

"I restrained my powers and self, thank you!"

"Hm…We'll see. I'd like to start your sessions now…sit on the couch and just try to relax." He said while strolling over to said location.

Skye felt slightly embarrassed as she sat before him. It was just like the first time of seeing her memories; his stare was tense and unbearable. She blushed lightly when his hands rested on either side of her head. "Just relax…" He said softly as he began to wonder in her mind.

He pasted two or three memories of her true family, of her laughter, of her tears, but he pushed forward to find out why she denied harming Kitty. It took a moment and, with patience, he found out what really happened.

"It seems that your telekinetic powers are used on a subconscious level when you're bored, per say…or angry. When you feel tension build up, your powers seek release without you realizing it until it's too late…like a chair crashing on Kitty's head for example." Xavier said with a hint of amusement in his disappointed voice.

Skye's face turned dark red as this, her gray eyes staring at the ground. He continued, "So every time you bottle up your emotions…"

"I lose control of my powers." She finished his sentence, sighing heavily. Even speaking of the tension and stress made her feel…well, stressed. Throwing her arms in the air in a dramatic fashion, she cursed, "Yippie! I'm a freakin' gravity defying time-bomb! My life's goal is complete!"

Despite the sarcasm, Charles smiled a little more. "I can help you with the stress and worry…you needn't use your powers subconsciously. If you insist of doing so, I suppose I can help you control it so you don't accidentally break any more furniture on people's heads."

Skye snorted softly, "She could have easily phased through it. Can I leave to shower, Charles?"

He nodded and watched her scurry off, his eyes clouded with thoughts. She hesitated and looked back just before closing the door, her heart pounding. Biting her lip, she felt happy and anxious…a smile grew on her face.

* * *

I'm stopping it here because I have homework on the first day of school…yay. -.- Damnit. The next update will be in a few days maybe. Review please. 


	7. The Showers

Sorry for the long update! Algebra is killing me and my PAP classes threw homework on us that took days to finish. Plus I've had boy problems…yeah…anyway, here's the story.

* * *

It took till midnight to get rid of the gravy smell. Skye had decided not to keep her roommate awake with the shower turning on and off, so she went to the girl's locker room in the gym. When she walked on the floor, her bare feet slapped against it and it echoed. The water was freezing but she was alone; thank goodness.

Her thoughts lately had been on her family. Well, ever since her session with Xavier that is. When he had gone through her mind, he saw a flash of her real parents. She had been laughing at her dad for putting salt in his coffee instead of sugar. When her father realized how hard she was laughing, he picked up the eight year old her and carried her through the living room and outside as if helping her fly. Such irony.

Her second memory was the month after being switched into three different families. She returned to the adoption place and ended up making everything shake and fall. In the end, she fell to her knees and screamed with tears.

Charles hadn't said anything about her family yet, but she knew for a fact that the longer these sessions continued, the more he would know. It annoyed Skye to realize that he got to see her memories while she didn't know a thing about him! She wanted to know if he had any past's marriages, how he got in that wheelchair, and why he chose to help mutants. Perhaps she would ask him. Maybe he'd say yes…anything was possible.

Her wrist watch beeped; it was 1 AM. Sighing, she stepped out of the cold showers and grabbed a towel. Slowly, as if hesitating, she dried her hair. Squeezing her jet black in her towel, her eyes stared at a dark mold spot on the wall before her. She missed her family.

Skye shook her head, making sure her eyes didn't water with tears. She stood before the mirror naked. "Why did they throw me away? What's wrong with me?" Her body was pale and covered in numerous old scars. Although she held very few curves, she was skinny. Perhaps too skinny. Her breasts were round and big for her age. Her legs held little muscle but at the same time, they looked pretty. If she wasn't a mutant, would her parents have thrown her away again?

The sound of a door opening and closing made her jump. Grabbing the towel and wrapping it around herself, she looked around for a place to hide. The showers? No, too obvious. The lockers? No, with her luck she'd get stuck. That's when she realized it was quiet. If someone was in there, wouldn't they have walked into the shower area already?

Thinking she was safe, she picked up her dirty clothes and yawned while walking outside the locker room. There sat Charles Xavier. Skye yelped and stumbled back. Because of her hair dripping, she slid and fell on her ass, her head slamming into the locker room door which was locked.

Grimacing in pain, she sat up on her knees and held the towel tightly around her bruised body, her head pounding. "Charles! Uh…I swear I have a good explanation!" She exclaimed, not daring to stand. Her vision was doubled, if she stood she might faint.

"Really, my dear? I'd like to hear it." Despite her vision being doubled and blurry, she could tell he was blushing. Blushing from seeing her in a towel! He strolled over to her and watched her hug her dirty clothes, wet locks of her hair clinging to her face.

"Well…I wanted to wash off the gravy…but I didn't want to keep Rogue awake. So I came down here and took a few…hundred showers. I mean, I don't see the harm in it! I didn't cause any trouble or harm anyone…harmed myself actually." She grumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

Charles watched her for a moment, noticing how she avoided his eyes. Without thinking, he placed his hand on the growing bump on her head. Skye felt a little better and closed her eyes, her hand resting on his. She turned to look at him, her gray eyes staring into his. In fact, she felt herself drowning in his warm indigo eyes.

"Charles…" She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"Skye…" He muttered, his voice deep and soothing.

Their faces got closer, both hesitating. Their lips were just inches, no, were just centimeters away. They could actually feel each others breaths.

"Uh, Chuck?" Wolverine's voice echoed through the huge gym. The two pulled away and looked away, their faces flustered.

"Um…g-goodnight Charles." Skye whispered while getting up, quickly walking outside. Xavier looked over at Logan, slightly annoyed that he interrupted their moment.

"My lips are sealed." He said as he turned away, leaving the professor alone.

* * *

Short, yes, but I have TONS of Homework. Review! 


	8. Magneto

The alarm clock gave Skye a rude awakening five hours after she had been caught. Groaning, she was careful to control her powers when she hit the Snooze button. She wasn't even in the sunlight yet and her head was pounding. Perhaps it was because she had scrubbed so vigorously at her hair…

"Skye…" Rogue called out, watching her sit up and wince with a hiss. "Professor Xavier told me he wanted to talk to you." As always, she was already dressed and, as always, Bobby stood at the doorway. They made a cute couple…

John walked by, glancing in before taking off once more. There was a small shimmer, a small sparkle of hope and wish in his eyes…but it was snuffed out as quick as it appeared. Skye sighed and shook her head. Poor Pyro…

"Thanks Marie." She whispered before grabbing some clothes. The door was heard closed, giving her privacy to change. Rubbing her face, she stripped her nightgown and placed a black skirt with a light blue shirt on. Her gray eyes really stood out against the blue. Placing a silver choker on her neck, she sighed.

Brushing her long hair in the mirror, she caught site of a book next to her bed. It reminded her of her dream, making her shiver. In her dream, she had dreamt of memories…memories of her parents. Of how they used to read her stories before bed. Shaking her head, she grabbed her book bag and quickly took off towards Xavier's office.

She was walking slowly but at a fast pace, lost in thought. Her powers, she concluded, must have gotten better because she sensed Kitty Pryde before she saw her, giving her time to hide in the shadows. Perhaps it was a good sign that she was able to control her powers. Then again, she hadn't _meant _to do a quick area sweep with her mind…so was that bad? Was she growing worse?

"Ah, Skye, good morning." Xavier's voice rang out, soothing her worries and fears. Without realizing it, she had walked into his office and smiled weakly. It seemed her body didn't need her mind to function.

Nodding slightly, she sat before him and let the leather chair cling to her exposed legs. "Morning Charles." Suddenly the reminder of last night's incident flashed before her eyes. She felt her face heat up.

Whether he remembered it or not was not clear, for he offered a gentle smile and rolled before her. "I know you're tired but I think we should try to fit in a session before classes." He stated, killing her curiosity to why she was there.

Skye nodded and inhaled quietly, a little worried of what he would be searching for. He placed his hands on either side of her head, making her feel claustrophobic. It took only a moment to see the images he saw flash before her mind.

* * *

_Ten year old Skye yawned as she sat in bed for a moment, her eyes half open. It took a minute to realize what the day was before gasping and running down the stairs. There was a huge smile on her face as she jumped off the last four steps, miraculously not harming herself._

_There before her were several colored presents under a tree! Squealing, she clapped her hands before running to the other room down the halls. Jumping on her parents beds, bouncing higher than normal, she laughed. "Daddy! Mommy! Wake up! Santa came!" (A/N: Wonder when they found out about her powers? Hint, hint.)_

_They sat up, smiling at her. Her father had dark black hair with green eyes while her mother had brown hair and hazel eyes. It was odd how she owned gray eyes when there wasn't a hint of it in her parents. They all ran to the tree and tore up the presents._

* * *

_She was only eleven years old. She was in her eighth foster home and she had awoken in a panic. Her dream was that someone was chasing her with the intent to kill but no one was there to save her…they all turned their backs on her._

_This foster home was a lot better than the others because while they didn't have a lot of money, they were nice to her. She awoke shaking and sweating, tears falling as well. Hugging her knees, she failed to realize that the room, no…the house shook. She was very aware of her powers but she never imagined that the house would break when she dreamt nightmares. The next day, she was sent back to the adoption center.

* * *

_

_Skye was fourteen years old and just starting high school. Walking into her P.E. class, tugging at her clothes to try to hide her body, she shuddered. People were talking about her. They were whispering…loudly. She could hear them, but they weren't talking out loud. Suddenly she got hit with a basketball._

* * *

Gasping, Skye pulled away and fell against the back of the chair, her head pounding more so than this morning. Charles had just seen how her parents found out about her powers, about her foster homes and nightmares. Would he snicker at the last memory?

"Skye…Are you alright?" He whispered, watching her limbs shake slightly. The girl opened her gray eyes and hesitated before nodding. "I…think we've done enough for today. Take the day off, I'll tell your teachers your sick."

Getting a hold of herself, she smiled and nodded, thanking him with a kiss on the cheek before running off.

Hours passed. Skye stood outside, roaming the grounds. The grass was dark green and the trees shook with the wind, blowing leaves around her. It was pretty, yes, but it held no comparison to the river near a deserted area she knew of. She used to visit it every weekend…it was her hide away; no one knew where it was.

Why not visit it?

Looking around, she concentrated on her feet and felt herself float. Smiling, she flew outside of the city and towards a dark patch of trees. Luckily it was slightly cloudy, meaning no one would see her.

The wind brushed against her, giving her chills. The sun, or rather what sunlight that poured through the heavy clouds, gave her a sense of warmth. It was an odd balance but none the less, she felt content. Every now and then her mind would slip back to Charles…and the showers. When that happened, she'd start to fall but would catch herself easily.

It felt like hours had passed when she finally landed. The area was nothing but trees, some burnt by lightning, some giving off the fresh pine smell, and some…cut. That was weird…the city knew not to cut here and she had just visited the place over a month ago. What had happened?

Shaking her head, Skye traveled a little further up hill. Something wasn't right about the place…it felt so…so…different. Tense. Why though? Or was it just her imagination?

Ignoring it, she stretched for a moment and then looked around. Everything else looked…okay. Figuring she was going insane, she walked through the maze. In her own thoughts, the walk seemed endless. She thought about her session with Xavier…He had seen some of her deepest memories before she threw him out. That meant that she trusted him, a lot. Did he realize that? Well he _was_ a telepath, so he should!

The sound of water rushing over rocks echoed as she got closer. With a smile, she ran to the meadow and towards the raging river. It was small but at the same time dangerous…like always. Sitting next to it, she watched some fish swim through the water. It looked cold.

Cupping her hands together, she thrusted them into the water and splashed some on her face. Actually it was more refreshing than cold. Closing her eyes, she did it again and allowed her head to stay slightly down.

She was letting the water drip down her hair and onto her skin, rolling down into her clothes. The drops of river water fell off the tip of her nose. She inhaled the crisp cool air with a soft smile. She felt…relaxed for the first time in weeks.

The sounds of birds chirping were distant and faint, but it was soothing. There were animals near by, she could tell. She sensed them, just like she did with Kitty. Was it her subconscious mind doing that again?

Looking up, she froze; across the small river was a bear mother and cub. Carefully, she stood up and hesitated. They stopped in mid-track as well, watching her closely. Would they attack? She didn't pose a threat so they shouldn't charge her.

She lived a month in a minute.

Suddenly they turned away and ran, not caring where they stepped. Confused, she tilted her head and sighed. "That was weird…" She whispered to herself. When she turned around to start leaving, she felt a hairy hand slap her. Next thing she knew, she flew to the ground and skidded, almost falling into the roaring river.

Looking up with a sore cheek, she figured out why the animals had ran. There stood a man with blond hair and black nails…no, blond fur and black claws! Knowing she was no match for him, she stood and planned to run but gasped. Something had grabbed her neck…and yet no one was around.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A man's voice rang out. For some reason it reminded her of Charles's voice. It was…refined…and yet held so much…so much…poison. Venom, perhaps.

Adjusting her blurring vision to her right, she saw the man walk out with his left arm out. In his right arm was a red cape. He wore black boots, good choice considering their location, and a black outfit. As he came closer, she could see his eyes were a pale icy blue, his hair a mix between dark and light gray.

"Who are you?" She asked while pulling at her choker which lived up to its name. He gave a sadistic grin before shaking his head.

"I might ask you the same, my dear." He had a slight accent that sent shivers down her spine. When she didn't answer, he twisted his hand slightly, causing her to lose even more air.

"Skye." She whispered. By the looks of it, she had spoke in his mind…on accident. He looked shocked and then amused. Lowering his hand, he watched her choker become lose once more.

"You're a mutant, are you?" He whispered softly, stepping closer.

Staying still, she frowned, "Who are you?"

"I'm Erik, but everyone knows me as Magneto."

Skye's blood froze in her veins. "Magneto?" She whispered. This was the man who was willing to kill Rogue to change humans to their kind!

"Why are you trespassing on my hide-out?" Magneto questioned with ease. Though his eyes were hard and cold, she felt hypnotized by them…felt no fear course through her veins.

"You're hide out?!" She exclaimed. "This was my…well; I used to go here to clear my mind. If I had known a…villiman such as yourself stayed here, I would have never strayed from the institute."

"Villiman?"

"…Villain and gentleman."

"Ah, so you've heard of me."

Skye sneered, "Rogue told me all about you!"

Magneto raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "So you live with Charles?"

At the mental image her dirty mind painted for her, she felt her face turn blood red. "Y-Yes. I mean, I stay at the school." The realization of how serious this situation was dawned upon her. "Speaking of, they will look for me if I'm late. So…I'm just going to leave now, good-bye."

Turning, she tried to walk off but slammed into the fury man and yelped. Her cheek, although she couldn't see it, had a bruise on it already. This man scared her. "How do I know you won't tell Xavier where his old friend is at?"

Looking back at the man, she hesitated. "…I promise I won't. I have no reason to! A-And if I did, then I would shoot myself because I'm…not supposed to be here."

Erik smirked. "So they don't know where you're at in other words?"

Skye's eyes widened as she realized how she just incriminated herself. Stepping back, she felt her lip shake, near tears. She was terrified and not ashamed to admit it! She had good reason to be scared!

Suddenly Magneto walked over to her and placed a hand on her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Such an odd color." He didn't say anything else after that. She tried to read his mind but found out he was using mental defenses. "Leave, girl. Don't come back and don't tell anyone."

With that, she ran off a good distance before flying. She could still feel his touch on her face. She could still hear his refined rich voice echo in her ears. What would she tell Xavier if he saw that memory?

* * *

Review! Next chapter: Conflict. Kitty being a bitch. Pyro's depression about Rogue and Bobby. 


	9. Pyro's Depression

When Skye got back, it was already dark. It had to be at least seven or eight in the evening…Had anyone missed her? Had anyone noticed she was gone? Probably not…just like home.

She would have gotten there sooner but her mind kept going back to the meeting, meaning she lost focus and control over her powers. In other words, she'd rather walk miles and miles than try to fly and fall to her death.

Her legs were sore beyond belief. Tomorrow for sure, she'd feel pain in her butt, thighs, and feet. Why did she have to wear a skirt and boots?! Why?! What kind of stupidity possessed her mind at that moment?! She was cold, no wait, she was freezing! The city's wind was harsh…and the fact that her clothes had gotten wet earlier didn't help either.

The meeting had really shaken her to the core. She had just met the man who harmed Rogue, who wanted to "change humans to mutants" by destroying one single teen. He looked handsome and, if she hadn't known who he was, she would have guessed a kind gentleman.

She just faced a murderer, a cold twisted murderer…and left. The man that looked like an animal could have slaughtered her with a single command from Magneto. Actually, in fact, with her choker…he could have killed her himself.

She knew where a criminal, a wanted criminal lived. The place where he lived is the exact place where she hid as a teenager. The place where she went to clear her head, to calm down, and to wonder about life; both past and future.

Would she really keep quiet of where Magneto hid? Would she keep her promise? What if Xavier saw it accidentally? How in the hell would she explain herself out of that one? If he did, and if Magneto got caught, would he try to harm her for accidentally breaking her promise? Would he send that beastly man to kill her? That gave her the shivers.

Even though she couldn't see it, she felt the dark blue bruise on her cheek. It was sore…Man, that animal guy had a _lot_ of strength. He was, much to her dismay, quite impressive…well his strength was, he could use a manicure. How would she explain this to her teachers? Her friends?

Her hand lightly traced her neck where the choker once clung to. It still hurt. Or maybe she was scared still, so she thought it hurt when it really didn't.

Skye walked into the mansion and glanced at the nearest clock; Nine P.M.

By the looks of it, no one was awake. Then again, with her luck, someone could be lurking in the shadows without her realizing. Skye stopped in mid step when she thought about it, her skin rising to Goosebumps. Carefully, she allowed herself to scan the mansion with her powers.

A few feet away to her left was a man.

She turned on her heel and froze, wishing it had been the animal man instead of Charles Xavier. His face portrayed his worry, a frown of disappointment on his face.

"Charles…" She whispered softly, the lights shining brightly on them now.

"Where were you?" His voice was crisp, sharp. The girl turned away, ashamed slightly of being late. Sadly when she turned, her hair didn't cover the bright blue bruise fast enough. "What happened?" His voice was flooded with worry, no anger or disappointment for now. He strolled over to her, lightly caressing the painful mark.

She winced but stayed still, treasuring the feathery touch. Why? She had no idea. Almost all her life, she was rejected and hit instead of caressed. Now that she got the chance to experience it, no matter what age of the man who was doing it, she liked it and never wanted it to stop.

Charles pulled away and questioned once more, "Where were you?"

Skye remembered her promise to the villain and hesitated. "I'm sorry Charles…" She whispered. If she said she couldn't say, he'd be suspicious. If she lied and he believed, it'd make him forget about it hopefully. "I went to walk around the city and fly around for a little bit, testing my powers and stuff. Don't worry; I made sure no one saw. I realized what time it was when I was at the North of the city…so I walked. I didn't really trust myself to fly what with a lot of things on my mind." The last part was true at least.

Charles watched her intensely with his blue eyes. His chin rested on his folded hands, studying her. She forced herself not to wince from th gentle questioning gaze and not to turn away. Finally he nodded. "How did you get the bruise?"

Skye grinned, "Ran into a pole."

He smiled and shook his head. "Get to sleep, Skye. You have classes tomorrow."

She nodded and ran off.

* * *

John sat in his bed, watching the Ice Man AKA Bobby lay in his. His chest rose and fell steadily as he snored, it echoed. He lay there with one hand off the edge of the bed, palm open as if he had made the room cooler than normal. His lips were slightly parted.

Pyro frowned and stared at those lips, those lips that kissed Rogue. He felt more than a twinge of jealousy course through his veins at that thought. How lucky Bobby was, to be able to kiss the girl he loved.

How many times did John lay awake just like tonight, glaring angrily and envious at Bobby? How many times did he dream of Rogue confessing her love for him? How many times did he awake shivering and sweating with his boxers on a little too tight?

Depression took over Pyro. It was rare when it did, but when it happened…it was horrible. Without his lighter, he felt tears appear in his eyes. What did Bobby have that he didn't have? Why couldn't Rogue see that he was better than that Ice Pick?

He was alone. That was the basic and blunt truth. He was alone…He had no one to love him as much as he loved them. Slowly he stood and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a razor from the cabinet. Staring at his reflection, he wondered why Rogue didn't like him. He was handsome, even hot with or without his powers. So why?

Depression drove him to hold the razor and place it on his wrist, on the smooth skin. Without realizing it, he yanked it back and dropped the weapon.  
_Drip…__  
Drip…_

_Drip…_

His blood fell faster and faster onto the counter and floor. Giving a small cry, he watched it fall, watched his life force be drained.  
Why didn't Rogue love him?

* * *

Hey, sorry for the long wait. School sucks. I'm living off caffeine. Anyway, next chapter Skye finds stuff out about her sister, we see the aftermath of Pyro's emoness and…etc. 


	10. Phone Call

Bobby's alarm clock buzzed at precisely 7:01 like it was programmed to. He stretched and, careful not to ice it, pressed the Snooze button and turned over. Just like every day, he slept for ten more minutes before getting up grudgingly. Or he would have, had he not noticed John wasn't in his bed.

Sitting up, he frowned, his brows creased with worry. John was an early riser, yes, but not on weekdays. Where could he be? His bed, the more he looked at it, seemed to have been empty for a while. There was no indention of a body so either he hadn't slept at all there or he had gotten up an hour or two ago.

His dream had been a mess of swirl colors. Actually if he didn't know better, he would have sworn he was high instead of sleeping. Vaguely he remembered two colors coming into shapes of bodies. It was Pyro and Rogue. They were hugging. That's all he remembered. What the hell did that mean?

Getting up, he stretched his hands way above his head, wincing with a thin patch of ice appeared on the ceiling. The bottom line was that Bobby just wasn't a morning person; he couldn't control his powers. Then again, a lot of people had that problem. Well, mutant teens did at least. Once John had joked that instead like the normal teens with morning tents, they had loose control over their powers, not their 'heads'.

Running a hand through his messy brown hair, Bobby glanced at the mirror as he walked pass it. His muscle shirt was messed up, again. It was on backwards. How in the hell did he do that in his sleep?! Or maybe someone did it when he slept. Either way, it annoyed him.

His feet touched the cold tile of the bathroom, reassuring him that he had made it across the carpeted room. It was sort of a blessing that John wasn't there, for he always hogged the bathroom. He was like a girl with his hair, fixing it with gel and making sure his jacket was on right, or that his lighter looked good with his outfit. That's what made Bobby smile.

Rubbing his half opened eyes, he felt the grease on his face. Ugh, curse puberty, he thought. He'd get some cold and warm water, splash it on his face, and then decide what to get dressed. If he had gotten up earlier than usual, that meant he had at least half an hour till class. Awesome.

When he stood in front of the sink, he nearly slid. His foot stepped on some liquid that caked the floor. He growled, wondering if there was a leak or if ice had melted…which was weird, because he hadn't been in the bathroom all night. Why was is so slippery?

Looking down at the thing he stood on, he felt his stomach churn. It was red. It was thick. It was a puddle. It was a trail.

Glancing against his will behind him, he gasped to see John laying there, red blood shining brightly against his pale skin. Without second thought, he ran out of the room and sprinted towards the Professor's. _"Please don't let him be dead!"_ Bobby thought to himself.

* * *

Skye awoke earlier than her alarm clock, earlier than Marie. Wow, shock. Actually, she didn't really wake up more than she was forced to awaken. Her dream was about her family, which turned into a nightmare. When she opened her eyes and sat up, the sun was barely coming up. She had slept at midnight…and awoke at five in the morning. Damn.

Pushing her hair out of her face, she frowned to realize she had been crying in her sleep. Despite what she said and thought, she missed her family. She missed her mom and dad. She had dreamt of them holding a child…something wasn't right. That meant something…it was a sign.

Shaking her head, she walked to the bathroom and took an hour long bath. The gown, which was as flimsy as damp paper, was torn off as she adjusted the water to hot. As she placed her legs in and slowly sunk in the tub, she allowed herself to scan the mansion.

Everyone was sleeping. The students were snoring. The teachers were dreaming. The Professor…he was worried. Whether he was in dreamland or not was unclear, but she knew he was stressed and worried. About her? About another person? Or about something completely unrelated to school?

Like Magneto.

Leaning her head against the wall behind her, she let some of her hair float in the hot water. She closed her gray eyes. Every time she moved herm mouth, her cheek hurt. Should she cover that bruise up with make up? Hell no. Make up was…well it just wasn't her. Perhaps she'd try to control her powers, test herself in other words, by talking to people in their minds instead of out loud. Who would she speak to though?

Mostly Xavier. Marie and Bobby, perhaps Pyro…maybe Kitty and a few teachers. But overall, Charles would be the one she talked to. It wasn't that she liked him a lot; it was just that she knew him more than anyone else. He was the only one who reached out to her, tried to talk to her. Then again, he was one of those bleeding heart peace makers…it was his job. She didn't mean anything to him.

_Skye Xavier…_

Her mind whispered softly. She liked that name.

But she was dull…dark…and he was old, way older than her. He was in his 40s, maybe 50s…she wasn't even 20. Then again, age was just a number. It was wisdom and maturity that mattered, that showed your true age.

Skye had black hair that was basically useless. She never put it up, never placed it in braids or a bun…she just let it hang brushed or unbrushed. It was thin and straight, but at least it didn't have split ends.

…Or did it?

Her eyes were as gray as the clouds just before a storm. They were just as dull. Her skin was pale. And now scarred and bruised. She wasn't pretty. If anything, she was just…dull, normal, and boring.

Perhaps she'd try to do something with Marie about her hair…just to see Xavier's reaction. Then again why did she care about what he thought? That was a stupid question for the answer was obvious.

Personality…her personality was very…random. She was nice at times but she could be colder than ice, as proven to Kitty. She had a hard time to stop daydreaming. She was some what funny, according to Xavier. And apparently she was a klutz now. After all, she had told Xavier sheepishly that she ran into a pole, hence the bruise.

* * *

Walking through the building in a towel, she glanced outside to see it somewhat dark. Something was off about today. Frowning, she shook her head. As she passed a phone, it rang. Usually it was a family of some kid, but…it was too early, everyone was in class and the families knew that.

Picking it up, she answered, "Xavier's Institute, can I help you?"

A raspy like voice whispered, "…This is Skye?"

Hesitating, she shivered and frowned. It had to be a mutant on the line. "Yes it is, who are you?" Maybe Xavier would like her if she brought in more mutants…

"…" The voice, the person breathed heavily. "…You have a sister."

Eyes widened, she whispered, "What?"

"Come back home, see for yourself." The end sounded as though the person were dying. A click. A dial tone. They hung up.

* * *

Next chapter: Going to Skye's old home. 5 reviews! 


	11. Travel Time

A/N Note: I do not care for critism or flames so I'm going to ignore them all, mkay? Anyway, if you have GOOD things to say, then review if you wish. Otherwise, stfu.

* * *

Skye felt sick to her stomach. In fact, if it wasn't for the breakfast she skipped, she would have probably thrown up. Her body shivered and shook as she let the information sink. Her grip on the phone was deadly; it was a shock that it didn't break already.

Her knuckles turned pale white from holding the phone. Her eyes, wide and big as a saucer, stared vacantly at the wall. Her mouth was slightly parted, letting little gasps of air come in.

Before she knew it, her legs gave away and she fell to the cold hard floor. In a towel none the less, she felt cold. She sat there, the phone off its cradle and next to her with a dial tone.

She had a sister? Her dream had meant something after all. But who, she dared to ask, found that out? What kind of mutant saw it and told her? Was it all a trick? No, she had dreamt her parents holding a girl. Then again, maybe the mutant made her dream that and then made up the lie. No, something inside her told her that the mutant was being truthful.

Slowly, in a trance like way, she stood and walked to her room. Marie was stirring slightly but she didn't notice. Skye grabbed some clothes and put them on, unaware of her body doing what she didn't command.

How would she sneak out to go to her old home? She could fly easily. But after missing two or three days of class and sessions…there was no way Xavier would let her go without good reason. She couldn't tell him about her sister; she didn't want his pity and concern. What she needed right now was someone able to control her rage that she fought against right now. What she needed was someone helping her see the sister, not confining her. She needed someone to take action, not speak words.

"Skye? You're up early, where you going?" Marie yawned loudly as she sat up in bed. Marie was a lot of things, but not a fool.

Looking over, she hesitated. Actually, she hadn't thought of an excuse yet. If Marie knew the truth, she might accidentally tell Xavier. Project her thoughts, was the term. Then again, she couldn't lie because she knew when she was lying.

"…I'm sorry about this." She muttered, knowing it was the only way. A confused look came across Rogue's face. Carefully, Skye allowed her mind to sneak into Rogue's, knocking her unconscious for a few hours. That meant she only had one or two hours at best to run off before Bobby found her.

Grabbing her coat, she jogged outside and looked around. The sun was coming out but the clouds covered it. The wind was sharp and stung her. Biting her lip, she ran to the ends of the driveway before focusing on her body, making her fly. She headed towards the South side of New York.

* * *

"Professor!" Bobby shouted with desperation and fear in his voice. Pounding on the Headmaster's door, he looked around nervously. So far no one else was awake. His insist of pounding stopped abruptly for the door swung up by itself. Walking inside, he hesitated.

Xavier lay in a night outfit on his bed, looking somewhat awake. Perhaps he had awoken just moments before Bobby came, or maybe Iceman just woke him up. Either way, the Professor's beauty rest could wait.

"Professor, Pyro…he's dead! He's injured!" Bobby had no idea what to say, how to explain it. All that was on his mind as he sprinted up here was praying. Praying that his best friend was alive.

He ran next to Xavier's side and tried to calm down. When he succeeded, Xavier probed his mind and saw the memory. It was too vivid for Bobby, making him jerk back with shock and fear.

The two men looked at each other for a moment before taking action. "Go get Hank! Tell him it was an attempted suicide." Charles finally spoke, his once strong voice shaken with surprise.

Bobby wasted no time in sitting up and sprinting out of the room. Hank's room was just a few doors down, which meant that he too had been awoken by the pounding of urgency earlier. Before Iceman could even knock, the blue man stepped out. His hair was slightly dishelved but otherwise he looked like his normal professional self.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked with a hint of fear.

Bobby hesitated. Xavier was able to see the memory but Hank would have to hear it slowly. "Pyro tried to cut himself last night. He's on the floor!" That's all his brain could really come up with. He was still in shock that such a thing happened. Hell, it felt weird saying it.

Hank nodded and ran down to their joined room. Picking up Pyro after hearing a weak pulse, he took him down to the basement floor. In the medical room, Hank attempted to save Pyro's life. Bobby stood on the outside, shaking and crying without a word.

He prayed for his best friend to be okay. He prayed to whatever spiritual powerful being there was near by. Subconsciously he felt like it was his fault. Consciously he felt like killing Pyro himself; why did he do that? Why had he cut himself?!

* * *

Skye landed in the big city near her small village like town. Stretching, she shivered against the cold. There was a small smile on her face, barely evident against her messy unbrushed hair that draped over her face. The good part of this all was that she got to fly, to feel free if only for a moment.

Walking through the buildings, towards the South end of the town, she narrowed her eyes; the village was only a few miles away. You could see the smoke from the chimneys.

There was someone behind her, someone watching her. Even though she couldn't see them, she felt it physically and mentally. Who would watch a plain girl like her though? Perhaps someone saw her land! Turning around, she jumped a bit.  
A man in his 50s or 60s stood a few feet away, his skin somewhat pale and covered with a black trench coat, his gray hair hidden with a hat. His eyes were a piercing blue; it was Magneto.

Skye gasped and tried to turn, ready to run or fly, but stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist. "Ah, I see Sabertooth wasn't lying when he said you flew here. Tell me, Skye was it? Tell me, why come to such a rural area?" His voice was as crisp and cold as the wind blowing against them.

Feeling her cheeks warm up, she twisted away and crossed her arms underneath her bosom. "…You had that animal follow me? I guess you didn't trust me to keep quiet. I'm here because…" She hesitated. This was a man who could help her! From what she heard and learned, he would probably let her question her parents but stop her from crossing the line. A smile grew over her lips.

* * *

Skye walked into the leaf covered yard she once called home. Standing at the gate, she hesitated; it had been so long since she'd seen it. The house looked the same. It was slightly broken down but pretty and comfy looking. Magneto stood behind her, watching her quietly.

Biting her lip, she walked to the front porch and threw open the unlocked doors. "Are you sure that's wise Skye? Won't they call the police?" Magneto asked with faint amusement in his voice. Even though he had turned off the power in the house, he still wanted to see if she had thought of it or not.

The sky over them grew dark. "I sense my parents upstairs where there is no phone." She replied, walking up said stairs. It was the very stairs that she jumped down, flew down almost. Where she'd crawl up them and hide behind the corner when her parents tried to get her to do her homework.

Every step creaked and groaned. Every step brought another memory to mind. The last top stair made her remember how she was thrown out. How her parents gasped to see her floating, dropped the objects they held onto, and started to scream at each other, and then her. How they took her to the adoption center the next day without any note or warning.

There were voices in a room a few feet away. It was the room next to her old one. Unable to resist temptation, she slowly opened her old door; it looked empty. Nothing but a few old dressers rested in there, the walls not blue like they were before; they were white. The window was slightly cracked from her power surge years ago, showing a storm ready to strike outside.

Skye stepped back, crashing into the villain behind her. He held her arms softly, understanding completely. Her parents had tried to forget about her, erase her…so they destroyed her room and any pieces of her she left behind. Quietly, he sympathized with her.

Not bothering to close it, she walked to the room across the hall where the voices were heard. Rage and sadness coursed through her veins. How could they?! How could they be that cruel?!

Without warning, the door before her slammed off its hinges clear cut. She hadn't touched it and neither had Magneto; it was her power lashing out. There stood a woman and man roughly in their forties; both had black hair with little gray and green hazel eyes. They looked up; the pair of humans and mutants stared for a long time.

The only thing that interrupted the silence, the wind howling against the rickety house, was a cry. A single cry for attention. In the woman's arms was a baby girl perhaps six or seven months old.

"What are you doing here?" The man looked like he got over the shock. It was clear who Skye was, even after all the years of not seeing her.

Skye tilted her head slightly, feeling reassurance from Erik. He placed a hand on her waist, as if ready to restrain her from her rage. She shivered. "Father…Mother…I see you two have wasted hardly any time in forgetting me. Tell me, were you planning to raise that piece of filth you call a daughter to be ignorant about me?! How could you paint over my room as if I never existed?!"

It was clear that the pain she felt for years on end was finally coming out. Perhaps she had thought of what to say before. Or then again, with the rage she felt, perhaps it was on-the-spot thinking.

Her mother frowned and stepped up, as if nothing had changed. As if she still had the right to be a mother. "This daughter of ours is not filth! You are! Why couldn't you just be normal, Skye?!"

That made even Erik grow mad. "Normal?! This is normal! I can't help the way I was born! I can't changed my powers anymore than I can change my eye color! And you…what makes you think that child won't be the same as me? A mutant came from the both of you once, it can and will happen again!"

The fight went on for a few minutes, shouting increasing over the wind outside. Magneto said nothing but, when he was insulted twice, the baby monitor hit the father in the temple, knocking him out. The mother screamed and fainted as well.

Skye smirked and walked over to the white butterfly covered crib. Glancing inside, she felt her rage simmer away. Eyes widened, she stared for a moment. The child inside had _white _hair! She looked up at her big sister with huge blue eyes, cooing softly. She was definitely a mutant.

When the child saw her sister, she started to cry; after all, she didn't see her mother anywhere. Carefully, she picked up her little sister and rocked her softly. There were tears in her eyes that she refused to let fall. The child stopped crying slowly, watching her big sister.

"I…" Skye couldn't think of what to say. "This…My little sister. I'll help you…I won't let them abandon you…like they did me." She whispered softly, knowing Magneto could hear as well.

Slowly the baby fell asleep, her bright blue, almost white, eyes closed. Smiling weakly, Skye looked over at Erik as she put the baby back down. "She'll…I mean…She'll be okay, right?" There were traces of desperation in her voice, desperate for reassurance.

"I think we should erase their memories so you won't get in trouble." Erik stated, avoiding the question. He grabbed her arms softly and brought her away. Focusing, Skye managed, she hoped, to erase her parent's memory of today. Her little sister in the crib would remember though.

* * *

Okay, I rushed it just a little bit. Next chapter: Return to Xavier's mansion and Pyro! 


	12. Skye's Baby Sister

A/N Note: I nearly forgot all about this fanfiction, much to my shame, simply because I was so busy with others and school. But thanks to **My Deliah**, whom I dedicate this chapter to, I remembered this and…yeah lol.

To answer **My Deliah**'s questions; Pyro is somewhat of a main/minor character because one day I started thinking about Love triangles and suicide. So to make the story more interesting, I made him go all emo over Rogue. It'll get better, promise. And Magneto let her go because he was curious and felt that she'd be amusing entertainment. Plus, sooner or later, the X-men would get worried & search. Skye erased her parent's memories just for that night and left her sister (whom I'm going to try to name in this chapter). That way they don't remember her at all. As said in the first chapter, this is a Xavier/OC/Magneto type deal so Xavier isn't exactly 'fatherly'. Yes, many people are grossed out but I don't care lol. And to be perfectly honest (& a tad shallow) I was getting picked on by preps that reminded me of Kitty and wondered what she'd be like if she did that. I mean, every girl has their mean streak, right?

* * *

Bobby paced the floor, the cold tile floor. He winced every time his foot touched it; the memory of what happened flashing before his eyes. It was on similar cold tile that he felt the squishy-ness of blood from Pyro. Perhaps he should get some socks on, that way he could stop thinking of it.

He shook his head, thinking in annoyance, "I will not leave him! How did I not see this coming?! How did I ignore the signs? How did I sleep through his attempt to take his life?"

The guilt that he felt burned like the fire Pyro manipulated. It scorched his soul and made him groan in frustration. This emotion that he felt made him want to cry. In fact, as he passed the infirmity door once more, he felt tears well up in his eyes.

When he first came to the school for Mutants, he was basically alone. People were nice of course, but he didn't have what you could call a 'friend'. For the first few days, he got lost going to class and found it very difficult to focus. On the end of his first school week, he mindlessly followed his "P.E" class to a "Danger Room."

After watching his fellow classmates use their mutant powers to their advantage, he felt anxious to copy them. As it was, he failed to predict the machines that was built to fight back.

He could almost feel the panic rise up on him again, could almost smell the scent of burning metal. Just as a machine readied itself to attack him with one of the tentacle like arms, he turned away and closed his eyes.

Imagine his surprise when he saw…more like felt, the opposite of his own power save him. When his panic filled blue eyes looked before him, he saw a boy around his age standing on a pile of trash, flames ascending from his fingertips. The flames wrapped around the machine and melted it.  
How ironic it was that Iceman was saved by Pyro. Ice was saved by Fire.

That was how he got his first friend, how he first met the boy who attempted suicide. The memory of their meeting, nay their rescue…that made him smile just a little. Back then, just a few months ago, John was wild and uncontrollable.

Bobby stopped pacing and laughed out loud at his own thoughts. Since when has John changed? He was still wild and lived by his own rules! He couldn't help but shake his head with a grin, pacing once more.

The boy stopped and frowned, feeling sick from pacing. His stomach churned, threatening to throw up last night's dinner. The room spinned for a few seconds before he sat down, staring at the wall.

Finally after what felt like forever, the door opened. Out came a furry blue man and an elder in a wheelchair. Both looked tired, exhausted, and frustrated but pleased. Then again, they were rudely awaken at seven in the morning and had to save a life…so it explained the first few emotions. But why were they looking pleased?

"How is he?" Bobby blurted out, eyes huge like a puppy.

Charles looked over and gave him a gentle reassuring smile, his face showing the wrinkles of an old man but his eyes shining. "He'll be alright. He needs rest for the next few days but we put him on some blood and he should be well within a week."

Beast confirmed & echoed basically, "Yeah, he'll be okay. However, I can't help but ponder over why he tried such a foolish thing. Do you have any ideas, Bobby?"

They both looked over the young healthy man before them. He did nearly all he could to stop from snorting and rolling his eyes. "I've been trying to figure that out myself, sir." He said in the most respectful less-sarcastic voice he could muster.

"Well in that case…" Xavier stopped in mid-sentence, his face of calmness turning into a troubled look. It looked like he was concentrating, using his powers. Suddenly his voice was deep and hoarse, "…Where is Skye?"

* * *

As Skye flew silently in the sky back to the mansion she called a refuge, she sighed heavily. She had used her unstable powers to erase her parents memory of her presence…but not her sisters.

She grinned while flying through a white puffy cloud, remembering how she looked up at her. At how she found out what the baby's name was.

_

* * *

The babe slept soundly in the crib, oblivious to what had just happened. Skye looked over at the mutant terrorist and sighed heavily. Stepping over her parents unconscious bodies, she nearly stumbled into the man's arms._

_"Don't you wonder what her name is, Skye?" Erik whispered softly in her ear, holding her up from slamming into the ground._

_In all honesty, she had wondered and still wanted to know. She had gotten her name, ironically connected to her powers, because her parents had her on a plane. Did her baby sister's name involve the place where she was born?_

_Nodding, she stood up straight and fixed her shirt, looking around the room. An infant like child was bound to have the birth certificate somewhere! It was not the use of her powers that helped her find it, but common sense. _

_Walking over to the closet, she pulled out a rather heavy box and smirked. In a scrapbook looking brand new, she flipped through it. The first few pages were nothing but snapshots of the hospital and her parents, even her newly born sister. Towards the end, she saw an official paper._

_"Rayne…Her name is Rayne…" Skye whispered softly, a little surprised. Perhaps her parents had her when it was raining? No…the pictures showed clear skies. Then why would they have an obsession over names misspell with 'y's?_

_Then it struck her._

_"Are you alright, my dear? You look woozy." Magneto asked gently, stepping over to catch her just in case she collapsed._

_Looking up with a small smile, she replied, "I'm fine…perfectly fine. My parents did not forget me…they messed me. The sky holds clouds which holds rain…Rain comes from the skies. They named her because of me…she came after me; hence Rayne." _

_Just as she planned to put the scrapbook down, she froze to see an older looking book with the gold writing 'Skye'. Unable to look at it anymore, unable to realize her parents hadn't forgotten her, she put it down and put it away. There were tears in her eyes but unlike earlier when she held Rayne, she allowed them to fall._

* * *

"Rayne and Skye…Skye and Rayne…" She whispered ever so gently while landing on the cold ground. Smirking, she couldn't help but feel warmth spread through her body. She was happy…grateful…but she hated her parents still. She'd have to help her sister soon.

As she walked into the mansion, she failed to remember what she did earlier. She had forgotten that she knocked out Rogue…that she ran off in the morning. She also failed to realize that Xavier sensed her absence merely minutes before. Just her luck.

"Skye, where have you been?!" Xavier's voice came from the hallway. Wincing, she looked over and couldn't stop her eyes from widening, her jaw dropping.

Charles looked older than normal and exhausted with worry and past fear as well as current rage. What had happened since she left? Inhaling slowly, deeply, she got ready to tell a convincing lie.

* * *

Next Chapter: Skye's lie, Magneto meets and talks to his old friend about the girl, and Bobby finding out why Pyro tried to kill himself. Review please. 


	13. Skye's Lie

"Charles…" Skye inhaled shakily. She had just been caught sneaking back in at dawn's hours, raising the question of where she went during the night. The gray eyed girl gulped silently.

What was she supposed to say? Tell him she went with Magneto to her parent's house, erased their memories, and secretly promised to steal her newly born baby sister? She wasn't sure what part he'd e pissed off more about; being with Magneto or erasing her parent's memory of that night.

"I'm sorry…I was…walking the city. I saved a little girl from falling off her tree house and ended up talking to her. I mean, she had been picked on and that's why she kinda…threw herself off. So I stayed a bit and…sorry." Skye hadn't the slightest idea where that lie came from but it flowed from her mouth so elegantly and smoothly. She was grateful for that, of course, but still felt guilty for lying.

The man in the wheelchair stared at her for a long moment. It took all of her will power not to twitch and to keep her shields up. Of course the Professor wouldn't go through her mind, but she was scared she might let a thought or memory slip by accident.

"Alright then…" He mumbled softly.

Immediately Skye pounced at the chance to change the subject. "What happened while I was gone?!" She had sensed something was off balance when she entered the school grounds. What, though, she hadn't the foggiest of ideas. Still, there was a tense worry like feeling hanging in the air.

Charles nodded, understanding and knowing the fear she felt. As he slowly strolled to the kitchen, allowing Skye to have time to realize she was supposed to follow, he started answering. "It appears that John Allerdyce, you know him as Pyro, tried to commit suicide." When he heard her gasp ever so softly, he continued, "For what reasons he tried it, we don't know. Bobby will try to find out when he wakes up. He had sliced his wrists and…"

Xavier stopped in mid sentence when he felt a warm body against him. Two arms from behind wrapped around him and he felt silky hair on the side of his face. It didn't take a physic to realize Skye was hugging him from behind.

He stopped breathing for a moment, his eyes slightly widened. His lips were centimeters apart, showing his surprise from the sudden hug. When he finally found his voice, he noticed she had her nose buried against the crook of his neck.

"Skye…While I appreciate this…what brought on the sudden show of affection?" His voice was just above a whisper, hoarse and deep.

She slowly stood up, her hands on his shoulders. "I…I'm sorry…about leaving." Really she was sorry for lying, but she couldn't tell him back! "May I sleep for a little bit, Charles?"

With a nod of his head, he listened to the girl slowly turn and walk away. The sounds of her shoes hitting the floor grew fainter and fainter. The rush of thoughts she had disappeared slowly.

It was at that moment that he realized something. It had been ages since he felt the warmth of another person, even if it was just a hug. He realized not only did he miss it…

But he loved her as well.

* * *

Next Chapter: Magneto meets and talks to his old friend about the girl, and Bobby finding out why Pyro tried to kill himself. Review please. 


	14. Magneto Visits

It had been several hours since our beloved Professor made the discovery. Several long hours had passed since realization dawned upon him. The discovery and realization that he loved her, that he cared for her more than a teacher should.

But were they really teacher and student? She was near age and she rarely attended classes. He cared about her more than an old man should; that would be the correct way to say it.

Xavier had been in love a few times in the past. Everyone has been in love one time or another, whether it was willingly or unwillingly. This was no different…and yet it was.

When he had first met her, she was just another teenager who needed help. She was a girl who had difficulty controlling her powers. She was a child who was passed family to family because of her gift. She referred to her blessing as a curse, which resulted in trying to hide it.

Somehow through the few weeks she stayed there, he fell in love with her. It was the way she acted; mature yet childish. Unique even for a mutant! It was the way she developed a physic bond with him. It was…love.

"Ah Charles…you really should learn to lock your windows." A very familiar voice rang out. It held a hint of humor in it.

Without looking from his spot, without turning around, he knew who it was.

"Erik…old friend, I doubt my memory of locking it would stop you from coming in here." There was a small grin on Xavier's face.

He was facing the bookcase, his back facing the window. He slowly turned around and sat behind his desk. Magneto sat in a chair before him, making him think of him as a student. A student in trouble, perhaps.

"What is it you want, Erik?" His voice was soft from his recent thoughts. For hours he had just sat there, ignoring everyone in this mansion. He just sat there, staring at the same book title, his mind a million miles away.

Very faintly, he wondered if Skye was still sleeping.

"It's about that new girl." Magneto got straight to the point. Usually he was the type to tease and taunt, to talk about other things before getting to why he broke in. Only in rare occasions would he be serious and speak the reason of his arrival so fast.

"What about her?" Xavier questioned a little harshly, becoming overprotective instantly.

This did not go by unnoticed by his new enemy. The Jewish man smirked ever so slightly. His posture was relaxed but his eyes were hard and cold. His voice was crisp. "You seem a little…protective of her. Tell me, has she really caused such a startle in this dull school? Or is it…something else?"

It made Xavier feel as though Magneto had telepathic powers and was probing his mind. Then again, he was always an open book to his old friend. He assumed that Magneto would have guessed the whole love thing from the beginning…then again, his friend was too much of a gentleman to do that. He was skeptical and doubted it.

There was a long pause. There was silence. This, sadly, only confirmed Magneto's suspicions.

"So it _is_ something else! What, exactly?" Magneto pressed on, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

Charles wasted no time in replying unlike last time. "Nothing, Erik. Tell me though, why did you come here? How did you even know about Skye?"

Once again, there was silence in the air. It was the tense kind, the kind that left so many questions in ones mind. Both were studying each other as though they were studying a Picasso painting.

"You love her…" Both of them said at the same time.

* * *

Short yes, but I'm tired and this is slightly blocked by writers block. Next Chapter: Magneto explains what's been happening lately with Skye. Charles feels betrayed. Bobby finding out why Pyro tried to kill himself. Review please. 


	15. Little Talks

Okay, this chapter will be longer than the previous. Enjoy…

* * *

"I don't love her!" Magneto nearly shouted, his face twisted in shock.

However, Xavier could not say the same thing. It'd be lying if he said that to anyone, even if he said it to himself. Instead, something in his mind clicked.

"How do you know Skye?" His tone was careful, was suspicious.

The Jewish man's face turned serious quite suddenly. His eyes were cold once more and before he could even open his mouth, Xavier knew the answer. He was suspicious, piecing together incidents in the past. It all made sense…but he hadn't answered, Xavier hadn't gotten an answer yet. He just assumed the worst.

"You honestly don't wonder why she's missed so much school?" Magneto smiled slyly. There was a chuckle laying behind his voice, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "Where do you think she was last night? What did she tell you, exactly?"

It took a moment for Charles to remember what her lie was, to find his voice and be able to speak once more. "She told me she roamed the city and saved a girl. They ended up talking and…"

This time Erik could not help but laugh. "Saved a girl? Well, she was right about that part. She flew all the way to her home village. The damn place was so small; calling it a town would be like calling New York city a small hut. It'd be a downright lie, just like she told you.

"Sabertooth told me where she was going, so I followed."

Charles interrupted him, feeling his heart speed up ever so slightly with anxiety. "How…Why did you tell him to follow her?"

Erik stared at him for a long time, making Xavier wish he had to ethics so he could invade his old friend's mind. What a cruel stupid thought…that's what this girl did to him though! She made him feel and think and do things he would have never done before.

"She **flew** away from her **cage**, Charles. She went to a little river with a forest around it, claiming that was a place she used to go when on the verge of a breakdown. It just so happened that I was there, that it was my hide out. I let her go but told Sabertooth to follow her. Such an **exquisite bird** she is, isn't she?" Erik gave a demented, almost sadistic, smile.

Xavier slammed his fist down on the table. "She's not an animal, she's a human!"

His old friend simply ignored this, continuing on with his earlier story. "She invited me to go with her, to go to her family's house. She claimed that she needed someone to help her control herself, that she did not trust herself. I supposed…" He taunted, "Those lessons on mutant ethics…**flew **over her head." He was taunting him about her powers to fly, sourced by telepathy.

"When we got there, she basically got into an argument with her parents. Why? Because they had painted over her room, destroyed her belongings. And worse of all…they had another child. She knocked them both out, surprisingly, with out killing them. She's quite skilled with her powers, Charles.

"She looked around and saw a birth certificate for her baby sister. A pretty little thing, might I add. White hair, nearly white eyes. Quite pretty, I can only imagine when she gets older. Anyway…her name was…is Rayne. Skye reasoned this by saying her parents hadn't forgotten her; only put away the memory of having a mutant for a daughter. After all, rain does fall from the sky.

"Imagine their shock, Charles, when Skye finally snapped. When she shouted to them that their new born was a mutant. If it happened once before, she said, it surely could happen again. I must admit, I think the child is a mutant too. Her powers? We don't know yet…we won't know until she's older." Erik smiled at the end, "But maybe it will clash with her name in irony. After all, Skye can fly to the sky…perhaps Rayne can…control water or something."

Charles did nothing. He said nothing. He sat there, his gaze overlooking his friend. He stared at the closed door, so many thoughts rushing through his mind. So many feelings swarming in his veins.

"Well then…good day Charles." Erik stood, placing his hat on. "You might want to check up on the girl, she mentioned something about taking her sister."

Just as he placed his hand on the gold cold doorknob, he stopped. Charles, for the first time through the conversation, spoke up at last. "You love her as well, Erik. I can see it in your eyes. But do you love her for her power or her?"

Magneto hesitated for a split second, but that's all it took. That's all it took to convince both men secretly that they were in love with the same girl. A young girl near legal age. Oh what a mess!

"…I do not love her Xavier. Good day."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Skye had awakened when the clock struck one. She slept perhaps six or so hours, maybe a little less. After all, tossing and turning from memory-nightmares weren't considered rest. She had several dreammares but otherwise, slept fine.

The grey eyed girl sat there on her bed, staring outside. The hours ticked by quite quickly, too fast for her to realize. She did not notice that classes were changing and ending, meaning her roommate was to come in soon.

She was simply thinking about her baby sister Rayne. By her ninth or even 10th birthday, she would show some signs of being a mutant. Although…her white hair was a dead give away. She would be called a freak at school and be thrown out by her parents.

Would they make the same mistake again? Would they toss out another child simply because of their genes? Of their power and greatness?!

Or would they do something for her that they never did with Skye?

Would they love her?

"Oh…you're back." Rogue's voice rang out. Skye tore herself away from her thoughts and looked up at the girl. She had a nervous look in her eye…was it because of Pyro? Or was it because she remembered being knocked out?

Remaining on her bed, Skye smiled weakly. "Yeah…I saved some girl from falling and we ended up talking."

Marie smiled back. "Oh, that's good. I remember you leaving or something…then I fell back asleep. I felt a bit guilty. Kitty's been real silent since Pyro…" She hesitated, hoping Skye knew.

The black haired teen nodded, understanding. "I…need to go out for a bit." It had to be at least five in the afternoon. Without waiting for a reply, she stalked off. The mansion hallways were quiet. Perhaps they were all worried into silence with the knowledge of Pyro.

Ignoring it for now, she grabbed her coat and walked outside. Making sure no one was watching, she jumped into the air. She needed to steal her baby sister only to protect her…from her parents.

* * *

Bobby sat next to Pyro, half asleep. Or half awake, depending on how you look at like. The chair he sat in was killing his back, making every slight turn and twist result in a groan of pain. He'd regret it later but for now, just so long as he sat near his friend, he did not mind.

Pyro, also known to few as John, lay on the white bed. So much blood lost…his face looked as white as the sheets. In fact, he probably could have camouflaged into the bed and remained there for several hours before anyone noticed.

Was it his fault? Bobby grimaced, wondering that. Was it Bobby's fault that Pyro tried such a cruel thing? Perhaps he had been depressed and he failed to realize. But about what though?

Professor Xavier and Beast both told him to stay there until John awoke. It was obvious both of them had a thirst for knowledge, to know why he did this. Why would any young man, mutant or human, want to commit suicide? It just didn't make sense to Bobby.

"Where's Rogue?" A very hoarse deep voice rang out, followed by a cough.

It came from the bed.

Looking over, Bobby allowed himself to grin a little. "She's probably in her room, getting ready for dinner. You scared the hell out of us!" There was rage in his voice, rage he didn't even know he felt. "Why did you do that?! Why did you scare the whole school?!"

John looked like a corpse. He was thin, pale, and his skin was sulk. There were dark rings under his eyes and his lips were parted ever so slightly. If it hadn't been for the fact that his chest moving up and down was visible, people would have assumed him dead.

He tore his eyes from the ceiling and to his ice-controlling friend. "You really haven't noticed? Even the new girl noticed, even without invading my mind!" Bobby blinked, obviously lost. Pyro shouted, "You haven't realized?! It's because of Marie! It's because of Rogue!"

Bobby stepped back from his chair, ignoring the fact that it fell over. "Wh-what?"

"I love her!" Pyro finally shouted before falling into darkness once more.

* * *

Next Chapter: Skye steals her baby sister and we see how she does it. When she comes back, she must hide the child because Xavier called her up to talk about her…absences. Charles feels betrayed. Marie finally realizes Pyro's love! I expect at least two reviews please. 


	16. The Truth

Mom and I were watching _Nightmare Before Christmas_ and the part where Jack asks, "What does it mean?" When he breaks an ornament into fired water, it changes color. My mom blurts out, "It's a Christmas light Pendejo!" Which is Spanish for idiot…or something lol.

* * *

A girl with long black hair tied into a rather sloppy ponytail flew in the air. The wind was cold against her bare skin but she ignored it. After all, she had felt worse…much worse. Headaches from powers, for example. Oh she hated them! Faintly she wondered if Xavier still got them. Probably not; he was a man of control. But in his younger years, she thought, he probably did having the 'talking headaches'.

One day, she smiled softly; she would ask him about his past. She could find out about his past loves, his past and failed marriages. She'd question him about how he realized he was different. About how he met his old friend Erik…about how he developed such ethics. Hopefully, she'd get to know him better than she did now.

As she landed on solid ground, she glanced around. Although she hadn't needed to look physically, she wanted to be sure. Sure she could scan the area with her mind but, hey, what fun was that? What if she lost her control…what little control she had? If someone saw her too, she would have to attempt to erase their minds. In the process, she feared, she would harm them…or kill them. On accident of course!

Seeing no one near, she opened the gates with grace and walked into the yard. Leaves danced and she paid no mind to the ones she stepped on, making a crushing noise. All she could focus on was her parents, her family. All she focused on was her plan to take her sister.

Could she even call them a family? By blood, yes, but by morals and sentimental values? That answer was very debatable. They ditched her, abandoned her when she needed them the most. When she found out she was different, they left her for good, for a life time of loneliness. Since then, she jumped home to home in vain to find a place where she belonged. Now she found it; it was called Xavier's Institute.

Then again, Xavier's answer was painfully obviously. If she had asked him about this, he would have said fear made people do stupid things. Fear and misunderstandings made people do crazy things that they'd never do normally. But that was the key word; **normally. **And she was not normal…neither was Rayne.

She opened the door with a flick of her wrist. Since Magneto was not near, the phone lines were still on. She hesitated, sensing her father downstairs and her mother upstairs. However, lucky her, her mother was in a different room than Rayne.

She'd have to be extra careful with two things; the phone and her powers. If she alerted her father downstairs, he'd be able to reach for the phone and dial for help. So that meant she'd have to try and dodge her mother or at least keep her silent.

That brought up the use of her powers. The other time was pure luck. When she had erased their memory of her encounter with them, it was a miracle that they lived through it! That she was able to manipulate her control like that! Perhaps it had something to do with Erik being near…or maybe even her anger.

Either way, this would be like a first encounter for both adults and she'd like to avoid that as much as possible. Although she did not like them, she loved them and the idea of any harm being done to them made her cringe. Especially if she was the one doing the damage.

Silently she climbed up the stairs. Her memory was vague but she was pretty sure the last few creaked when you stepped and put weight on them. Once again manipulating her powers, she floated onto the top of the staircase. At least she could do that with confidence!

She took two steps to the right where her sister would, no doubt, be. As soon as her toe touched the ground, however, she heard something…someone behind her. Quick as lightning, she threw herself into a shadowed corner of the hall. She watched her mother hum something very lightly. It was a lullaby of sorts.

Skye shook her head mentally. There was no time to get lost in the past and have a breakdown. She was looking through papers in her hands, letters perhaps. She used to do that a lot; get the mail and go to her room to open it. Although she never understood why her mom did it, she knew that her mother didn't feel safe unless in her room when opening the mail.

As soon as Skye was sure her mother was downstairs, she tip toed (quite literally) to her sister's room. It looked the same; no locks or anything. Nothing was misplaced and it was quiet. They really hadn't remembered her dropping by the other night…

Leaning over the crib, she watched Rayne sleep. She looked to be at least half a year old, maybe older. She would faintly remember her older sister stopping by, but not in a few years from now.

She hesitated, her gray eyes darting towards the door. Willing herself not to mess anything up, she scanned the house with her mind; they were slowly walking towards the stairs. Perhaps they were talking and walking.

"It's now or never…" Skye whispered mostly to herself.

Carefully but quickly, keeping a tab telepathically on her parents, she picked up the bundle of blankets. Wrapping an extra blanket around the infant, she wondered if her sister would be okay in the cold. Rayne whimpered in her sleep, shifting ever so slightly. Skye smiled softly, kissing her forehead.

"You're safe now my baby sister." Skye didn't even notice the irony of that sentence. She jumped out the open window, flying with a baby in her hands, claiming she was safe.  
She flew away into the dark blue sky. The city clock chimed loudly, signaling that it was seven in the evening. Skye gulped, covering Rayne's face from the wind. She needed to get back to the mansion and fast!

* * *

Charles Xavier sat in his office in shock. It had been twenty minutes since his old friend left and he could hear people talking outside as they passed his office. His door was hidden into the wall of the hallway, making it difficult for strangers to find it. They talked about the time; 7:00 already!

All this time…all this time, Skye lied to him.

No, he couldn't and wouldn't think like that! He only had the tall tales from his old friend, his new enemy. He'd have to ask her himself.

Was she still sleeping? Or was she outside? Was she in the kitchen, eating? Was she talking to Marie and Bobby and John? It took only a second for the physic to realize that she was gone.

No…that was wrong. She had just arrived back from flying. Where had she gone? And what or who was it she carried? Speaking in her mind, he asked her to join her in his office.

He needed to know the truth once and for all!

* * *

Skye landed inside her room, thanking silently for Marie. If she hadn't left the window open…where was she anyway? She probably went down to the hospital area to see John. Skye added that on her growing list of things to do.

Rayne yawned and stayed asleep, sucking her thumb. Skye smiled at this and placed her on her bed. _"Skye, meet me in my office please, now."_ It was Xavier! What in the world did he want?

No matter, she would have to hide her sister. But where? She had to make sure she wouldn't get harmed but there was no one trustworthy to ask to watch over her. Biting her lip, she made a pillow fort on her bed and placed her sister there.  
"I'll be back little one!" She whispered before jogging out the door.

* * *

The door creaked just a little when it opened. Skye held onto the doorknob until her knuckles were white, scared to death of what Xavier wanted. When she stepped in, she did everything short of prying her fingers off the knob. She sat in a chair before the desk; the very same one Magneto had sat in.

"Yes Charles?" Her voice was light and calm; the total opposite of what she really felt.

He sat behind his desk, still a little shocked by Magneto's visit. His eyes were glazed over with the thinking clouds. It took a moment for him to see and realize she was there. "Ah, Skye…" Unlike the first time they met, his voice was cold. It was crisp and very…business like, making the teen shrink in her seat. "We need to talk about your many absences. First off, Ms. Skye, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Her mind yelled, nay _shouted _the truth of her whereabouts. But she silenced it. Her heart cried out for forgiveness, telling the truth. But she ignored it. Her mouth and her vocal cords started to move and she didn't stop it.

"I've been roaming the city, Charles. I apologize but I just needed to clear my mind and relax, try to control my powers by myself. It wont' happen again; I'll make up for the work I missed." She answered so calmly…so smoothly…too calmly and smoothly.

They stared at each other for the longest of times. They drowned in each other's eyes, both refusing to enter the other's mind. She found herself, at long last, starting to feel fidgety.

"Are you being honest, Skye?" His voice was soft, gentle. She heard traces of desperation, of fear. But why?

Forcing herself to nod, she voiced her action, "Yes Charles, I am."

**THUD!**

"Liar!" Charles Xavier shouted, a moment of anger making a book fly across the room and hit the floor. Skye jolted but remained seated, stunned and shocked. She realized he strolled next to her but she couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't even breathe!

"Erik came to me today. In case you haven't realized, Skye, that's his real name; that's Magneto's name. He told me the truth, all of it! He told me how you left the mansion and accidentally stumbled into his hide out. He told me how he had Sabertooth, one of his loyal henchmen, follow you! He even told me how you went to your parent's house!" Charles' voice was sharp and cold as ice, if not colder.

Skye felt her heart skip a beat, her breathing stop. She felt light headed and felt her throat go dry as well as her mouth. If it weren't for self control, she would have been shaking just as much as her palm sweated.

"I…Charles…" She was scared, no…terrified. Xavier never looked this angry before and she sincerely doubted if anyone in his mansion witnessed it as well. What was she to do?

Would he harm her? No, it was against his ethics and although she found them silly, he believed in them strongly. All she could think about, however, was his anger and his next actions. Because of this, she accidentally projected her recent memories, allowing a great physic like Xavier to see.

His face went blank.

Skye thought and hesitated, wondering why he did that. Suddenly it felt like she was struck with a brick; he had seen her steal her sister! "What have you done?" His voice shook with an emotion she had difficulty identifying.

"I…I saved her. In a few years she'd be abandoned, perhaps even killed, because of her mutation!" She finally found her voice.

Charles remained only inches from her. His tone was stern, "No, you will take her back. If the police come knocking and if they ask for you, I will not protect…"

"How would they come here? How would they even know it was me? How would they know I was here? I erased their memory, remember?! They forgot that I went there last night. Surely Erik told you that part!" Skye shouted, having enough of this.

"You will take her back to her family, **Ms. **Skye and you will then return here. You will stay in your room finishing missed work while I decide your punishment!" He nearly yelled at her, his blue eyes fiery.

Skye suddenly lost it, shouting and leaning forward closer. "**Her** family?! They are my family too! Rayne is my baby sister and I must protect her! And I'll tell you another thing **Professor Xavier; **I will not sit there and be lectured to! I am of legal age and I will not be 'punished' for the decisions I'm able to make on my own! I will not…"

"Then I will inform the police that I have a kidnaper living…" Charles started to yell as well, getting cut off.

"You'll be charged as an accessory! I'll tell the world of all the mutants living here! Your ethics are so strong, Xavier that you wouldn't have the guts to wipe their minds! I'm protecting Rayne so you can just…"

_Slap._

Skye stopped at once, her head tilted to the right slightly. Her dark grey eyes were huge in shock. In her mind, she replayed what just happened, unable to believe it.

Charles Xavier of all people had just hit her.

Charles Xavier had just slapped her.

"I…" He whispered, shocked by his own actions as well. It was clear as day that he regretted it immediately. But then who could blame him, for his emotional control was at the edge and her taunting and shouting just made him…snap and slap. "M-My dear, I'm…"

Skye stood up without hearing a word he said and quickly ran out the door. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut, locking it. She'd keep it closed with her powers. Tears streamed down her face, sliding down her stinging red cheek. She lay next to her sleeping baby sister, watching her and protecting her.

* * *

Okay, this was a LOT longer than I thought. It'll be a few days before I update so review! Next Chapter: Marie finally realizes Pyro's love! 


End file.
